Spying on the Cullens
by tink32542
Summary: Bella has all the requirements needed to help Dumbledore protect the Cullens from the Dark Lord. I hope you like it. I went with M because I'm hoping to lead the story into more mature themes like lemons. We'll see how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan was nervous. Albus Dumbledore sent an owl requesting that she come visit him at Hogwarts. Now she wasn't nervous about going to Hogwarts. Actually she loved Hogwarts as being a member of the alumni. No what she was nervous about was wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to her about.

Bella's cousin Cederic Diggory was just killed a couple weeks ago and from what Professor Dumbledore said, it was Voldemort that killed him. Now she knew that there were some witches and wizards' saying this was total hogwash, but she knew that Dumbledore would never lie. No she knew that the ministry wanted to keep their heads up their asses. It was easier than accepting what Dumbledore knew to be true.

What the real big question to Bella was, what were the details that lead to Cederic getting killed. Dumbledore was keeping some of the things that went down that night to himself. She was in the stands that night that Harry Potter re-appeared with the body of Cederic. She saw how distraught he was and knew that he probably felt some guilt about surviving while Cederic died.

Bella was pacing around waiting for Professor McGonagall to let her in the stairwell. If Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her, it probably had something to do with all the recent happenings. Bella, herself, had recently taken a leave of absence from the ministry. Being distraught over Cederic's death, and helping her uncle Amos bury the body and take care of affairs. No the recent happening that had Bella up in a tizzy were the fact that the ministry and the public had done a complete 180 about their feelings towards Dumbledore and by association towards Harry Potter; saying that he is getting to old and that Harry just wants attention. One thing she knew, if Harry wanted attention he would have gone after it during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Bella heard the statue moving and looked up to see Professor McGonagall wave at her and call out, "Bella dear, Professor Dumbledore will see you now." "Thanks Professor McGonagall, I see you are still doing well?" Professor McGonagall smiled at Bella and remembered what a wonderful student Bella was, "Yes dear, I am well. How are you doing and how is the family holding up? You can call me Minerva you know, you are no longer a student here?" As Bella got the stairway and felt it moving upwards she smiled, "Thank you Minerva, Amos is doing, well is doing as can be expected. The death of Cederic has hit him very hard. Minerva, do you know what Professor Dumbledore wants to see me about?" As the statue reached the top of the stairwell Minerva looked towards Bella and replied, "No my dear, I don't know what he wants to see you about. However, I have the feeling that it is going to be extremely important."

They walked down the hall towards Professor Dumbledore's office and Bella's nerves were starting to get bigger. She thought about what Minerva said and wondered what was so important that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her about. She only just finished Auror training and hadn't actually been out to the field. As she reached the door she turned towards Minerva and said, "thank you for walking with me, and it was good to see you again. I hope we meet again and soon." Minerva looked at Bella and said, "yes dear, we shall have to get together soon. I would love to hear how you Auror training went. I hope everything goes well for you." Bella then turned back towards the door and knocked.

The door started to open and Bella went in. She didn't see Dumbledore behind his desk, so she started to look around. It was the first time that she had ever been in the Headmaster's office. It wasn't really what she expected and yet she really didn't know what she should expect. Considering that Dumbledore was an extremely interesting man, or so she heard. She went straight towards the bookcases to see what kind of books he actually kept in his office. Bella was astounded at all the different types of books there. Potions, Transfiguration, Quidditch, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts; basically every subject that was taught at Hogwarts.

Yet over at one of the farther bookcases down at the bottom, were some different books. Algebra, English, Science, and other books that she really had no clue what they were related too. Dumbledore came down the stairs and saw Bella looking at the books. He knew how much she loved written books and gave Hermione Granger a run at her money on who spent the most time in the Library. He also found it interesting at what books held Bella's interest. Considering what he wanted to ask of her. So he spoke out to let Bella know of his presence, "Hello dear, thank you for coming."

Bella was startled to hear Dumbledore behind her and jumped up in shock. She turned blushing considering she got caught looking at his books. She spoke out to calm herself down, "hello Professor. How are you doing?" Professor smiled at Bella and waved to her to sit at the chair across from the desk. "My dear Bella, I am doing well. Will you please sit? I have the topic of upmost importance to talk to you about."


	2. Chapter 2

As Bella sat down across from Dumbledore she was surprised. She couldn't possibly fathom what topic of importance that he could have possibly to talk to her about. So she responded her surprise, "Professor Dumbledore, what could you possibly have to talk to me about, that would be of the upmost importance?" For Bella knew that if he hasn't spoken to Professor McGonagall about it then it must be really important.

"Bella", Professor Dumbledore sighed, "look I understand you can't believe why I would ask you to come meet with me. However understand that you are the best and probably only qualified witch to do what I am about to ask you to do."

Bella sat perfectly stunned at what Dumbledore just said. She knew that there was more qualified and talented witch and wizard's out there. Yet he just said that she was probably the only qualified one; that her completely stumped. So she just asked, "Professor, could you please explain what you want me to do?"

"Bella", Professor Dumbledore started, "I am to understand that you are an animagus, also that you have just finished Auror training. With your talent and age you would be perfect to go watch a particular family for me. Now this family is special. They are a coven of vampires."

Bella was at first feeling very surprised by, how Dumbledore described her talents. Yet when she heard that he wanted her to go watch a coven of vampires she just about lost it. So she interrupted him right there, "Professor you can't be serious and say that you want me to watch on a coven of vampires. They're supposed to be wild and instinctual. Not to mention they eat people."

Professor Dumbledore wasn't surprised that he was interrupted by Bella, especially considering the type of family he wanted her to watch. Yet he needed to continue, "Bella, these aren't your usual type of vampires. They feel and call themselves vegetarian. They only drink the blood of animals. They don't want to consider themselves monster's as the muggles would. Now the reason why I want these vampires to be watched is because some of them are gifted."

"So Professor Dumbledore", Bella started, "Your telling me that these vampires only drink from animals, to feel better about muggles sensibilities. I can't imagine a vampire that can deny his nature, not alone a coven of them. Also, how gifted are we talking about. What about them is important? Especially if someone is needed to go and spy on them?"

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "Bella, I can see you point. A vampire denying his nature would be very weird indeed. Now, their gifts are partly why they needed to be watched, because I don't want them to be bewitched by another wizard to help Voldemort."

Bella shuddered at the name, yet Dumbledore continued; "Their gifts is what makes them interesting to him. Alice, a pixie looking one, has the ability to see the future. It is based off of people's decisions. Jasper, her mate, is an empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of others. Edward, the only single one, has the ability to read the minds of everyone around him, and from a fairly decent distance. Now there are four others besides these three and they would be just as nice to obtain just for the simple fact that they are a vampire."

Bella was stunned at the description Dumbledore just gave her of these particular vampires. She could see why the Dark Lord would want them just on their gifts alone, yet she wondered how she would be able to spy on them, if they would be able to see her future and read her thoughts and emotions. So she asked, "Professor, wouldn't they know about everything once I would go and start this mission?"

He just smiled, "Bella because we live in a different world than the muggles and the vampires live in the same world as them, they wouldn't be able to read you. It is because were protected by all the levels of secrecy. Even though they are a supernatural creature as well. Now, the reason I want them to be watched is that Death Eaters have started to go around and recruiting others to join Voldemort in his efforts to take over. It wouldn't be long till he went after vampires, especially gifted vampires.

Also, because of the separation, only the Volturi knows about witches and wizards. Lord Voldemort was destroyed before he could get the vampire royalty on his side. I don't know how long it will take before he sends emissaries to them. I have already sent an emissary to talk to the giants for myself."

Bella sat their stunned. She couldn't fathom everything that Professor Dumbledore had told her, yet she realized that what he was asking of her was really important. So she decided she would go and watch this family for Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore", Bella stated, "I will go and do this for you".

Professor Dumbledore was pleased. Now was the time to help her plan what she was going to be doing for the next few months, or longer. "Bella", Professor Dumbledore started, "We need to begin to plan what you're going to be doing for awhile. I don't know how long this is going to take. Yet for now, what I want you to do is to go to Forks, Washington in America. It is cold and rainy and pretty much always overcast. So the weather isn't really different than what you are used to. Now, I am going to be giving you some textbooks that are for American schools, that way you know what subjects the Cullen's are taking. Also, you're going to have to go either the muggle way or you're going to have fly by broomstick. I am not going to tell you how to watch the Cullen's but I am going to make sure you are prepared for whatever way you want to do it. Also your animal form just might come in handy for this."

Professor Dumbledore got up from his desk to retrieve a picture off of his wall. Bella watched curiously as she was taking in all of this information. She was surprised that she was going to America. Considering she hadn't the desire to travel the world just yet. Professor turned around and brought a small picture frame with him. She watched him as he got ready to speak, "Bella this is a picture of Phineas Black. He was a Headmaster of Hogwarts and will be able to come back to his main portrait if you are to need any help. Do you have any idea of how you are going to proceed?"

Bella was stunned at this question, but decided that apparently Dumbledore had great faith in her abilities. So she thought back to her Auror training and decided that the best thing to first is to get lay of the land, so to speak. "Professor, I believe I am going to start out by watching them. Then decide how best to proceed to watch the Cullen's. Will it be alright if I send an owl if I need any help, or should I just use Phineas for messages?"

Professor Dumbledore sat back down, and responded, "Bella, use Phineas for messages no matter what. He is required to help the current Headmaster. Only for parcels will I use an owl, but we might want to set up a muggle form of sending post. That way no would suspect what you are doing."

Bella thought about his reasoning and agreed. "Sir, when should I leave?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "As soon as you can. Is there anything else child?"

Bella replied, "No sir, I think when I have a better grasp of what is going to be needed of me, then I will consult you on you think I should move next."

Dumbledore got up, looked towards the texts books levitated them towards the desk and put them and the picture into a sack. "Here Bella, these should help you understand American school just a bit better. Be safe and I await your first message."

Bella smiled and gathered the bag, "Thank you sir, I will be contacting you in a few days." With that she turned and left. On her way back to her house in London.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella walked out of Hogwarts on her way to Hogsmeade. She had a lot on her mind. First she had to decide how she wanted to get to Forks, Washington. Actually she had to figure out where Forks, Washington was. Geography outside of Europe really didn't interest her; especially since all significant magical communities stayed in Europe.

When Bella was finally far enough out from Hogwarts, she apparated to her flat on the outskirts of London. She loved her lofty apartment. The upstairs loft was decorated in shades of purple. Downstairs the walls were of heavy cream colors that were covered in pictures. Right of the staircase that lead to loft was her reading corner. She had a lamp with an old recliner in the corner, with books following along on both sides of the wall.

She just recently picked up fiction written by the muggles. She was taken by surprise of what they called the classics. Austen, Bronte, Shakespeare were just of the few that she found enjoyable. Even if they didn't involve magic, the muggle writers sure knew how to draw out a plot line.

However as she set down, she realized she really didn't have a lot of books about America. Since she pretty much ignored the muggle world, she only knew the basics about it. Like it was on the other side of the world, its government was different, and that the magical community there was just a bit more open. Their magical government ran things a bit differently than the ministry. Maybe, she thought, that was because there was more room there and not everyone was apparently as traditional as the magical community of Europe.

So Bella decided to get out a quill and some parchment so she could organize what she would need to do and gather for this assignment. First and foremost she knew she would need to figure out where Forks, Washington actually exits. Then find out as much information about that town as she could. This would give her an idea of how to plan.

So first Bella went to her bookshelves to see if she had any books on magical America. As she looked, she realized that she had none. So that meant a trip to Diagon Alley. Bella was hoping that Flourish and Blotts would have some books on magical America. So as she apparated to the little outdoor part behind The Leaky Cauldron. As she appeared there she took out her wand, and tapped the brick wall to open the archway.

As she walked through a smile began to grace her face. Bella loved coming here. It was a place where she could feel at home. Not to mention everyone always had something new to show off. As she meandered her way down the street, she was watching the kids surround Quality Quidditch Supplies; since they were advertising a new Firebolt.

Flourish and Blotts wasn't really busy today since Bella knew that the Hogwarts hadn't sent out the school supplies list yet. As she perused around she saw a lot of books that she thought would be interesting just in furthering her home skills and some new styles of cooking with magic. Yet as she wandered around the store she only found one book for American magical society.

As she opened up the book to see what the contents were about, she saw a map with the names of the cities and states. Yet there was a city called Washington D.C. and a Washington State. That made Bella just a little bit anxious. As she flipped through the book it was only how the magical community their lived on the outskirts of society and didn't mingle with the muggle community at all. Also their government was apparently in some obscure place in Colorado. Apparently the rocky's a good place to hide a magical government.

So Bella realized she was going to have to find information in a completely different way. So the only place Bella could think of going to find information would be a muggle public library. She stumbled upon one day, which is how she found the muggle fiction. So she decided to go there and see what kind of information she could find.

She walked out and headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron. She knew she would need to apparate back to her apartment. That was the only way she was going to find the Library. Bella really didn't know muggle London very well. She was really wishing now that she took muggle studies now. She was starting to spend a lot of time in their presence.

As Bella got back to her apartment she went upstairs so she could change. Muggles dressed very differently than her. She normally wore robes around, but she knew she would stand out horribly walking around London in them. Madam Maulkin however actually had something that could be worn wherever. So Bella as reached her closet she dug around for a flowing brown peasant skirt with a tight dark blue sweater.

Then she ran out and walked to the Swiss Cottage Central Library. It was a bit of a distance but she needed to figure out where she was going, and what kind of community she would be in. Also this would give her the initial plan of how she was going to accomplish this. She also realized she would need to ask for help. Last time all she did was go grab some books and went to the front once she realized through someone else she could check out books.

Getting a library card wasn't hard, but she never looked up information. Bella knew muggles had ways of finding information and apparently they no longer used books. She saw in the library these machines that people used, but she didn't know how to use them. Also it seemed that all muggles knew how to use them and to ask would really make her stand out. That wouldn't be good.

So as Bella walked into the library and decided to watch the people that used the machines. They apparently held a lot of information so she needed to figure out how to use it. She figures that out, then she might be able to ask for some help and not look like she was standing out to much. So she went to the book case next to the machine's and decided to act like she was looking for a book.

As she watched she realized images showed up on the machine and that people were using some other component with their hands. Whatever they were using with their hands it was helping move the images along the machine. So as soon as one of the machines came open she went to sit down. Bella realized what they were using with their hands were typing in letters. So as she looked at the screen she saw all of these little pictures on it. The person next to her as she saw through her peripheral vision grabbed a little rounded object with a string coming from it and it moved a tiny image on the screen. He hit the top left twice over a little picture and the big picture changed.

The little picture started with an I so she did the same. As her image changed she continued to watch what he was doing. He used the long slender one, on it, it had letters. She saw him move the really little image to some part of the screen then he started to hit the letters and hit a key and the image started to change. Her image changed and it said Google. Bella was wonder what the bloody hell was Google, but she saw a line and figured that was where she needed to move the little image.

Bella grabbed the little rounded thing and moved the little image to there and did the click again. Some blinking line appeared. She then did what he did and hit the little letters. F O R K S W A S H I N G T O N and hit the bigger key. Nothing happened for a second or two then the image changed. It went white. A few more seconds a list appeared. While this was happening she was watching her neighbor and saw his list. He used the small rounded thing to click items on the list. Then his image would change and information would come up. So Bella went to hit one of the items on her list.

What came up was about this small town. 3,000 people live in this community. On this map she realized it was the state and not the city. Also it stated that it was surrounded by woods and had some kind of outdoor tourism industry. The weather was mostly cloud cover, so that was how the vampires were able to be out in public. Now that she knew where she was going Bella needed to go home to plan and pack.

So Bella got up and quickly exited the library and went to the alley where no one was and apparated home.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bella reached home, she went and got a bag from the closet. She needed to grab at least two weeks worth of clothes, all the basics for food, also she needed to see if she still had a tent.

Bella decided that mostly the style of clothes wouldn't matter because initially she wouldn't be dealing with the muggles, she would most likely be staying in the woods around the house. However since it was summer she figured that the Cullens may not be staying around the house that much. She might actually have to go around to some other places to find them.

As Bella gathered her favorite robes she also decided to head back to Diagon Alley and to get a new broom. Now that she had a reason to get a new one she decided to get a Firebolt. Seeing Harry fly on one during the tournament showed Bella how well designed the broom was.

Bella went to her cabinets and gathered what food she had in the house and started to put it in containers that would hold it at a safe temperature to keep it fresh. Then she went to her storage area and looked for the tent she had. Bella hadn't done any camping since the World Quidditch Cup, yet she knew her tent would still be in great shape.

Then she got out her want, bewitched her travel bag and started to put everything in her bag. Bella always laughed at muggles and how they traveled. Carrying around everything in a bulky manner and struggling with items. Bella never knew how they survived without magic.

As Bella got everything packed up she also went to her reading corner and touched the library books to send them back. Then she went around and started enchanting the house for while she was away. She didn't need any interlopers while she was gone. Then as she finished her last protection charm she apparated to back to Diagon Alley.

Bella looked at the wall and tapped the bricks to open the entryway. As the bricks moved she moved through the archway and went straight towards the bank. Bella was going to need to make a withdrawal to have enough money to buy a Firebolt.

Bella loved going to Gringotts. The roller coaster ride to the vaults was highly amusing to Bella. Yet they were enjoyable to pretty much all witches and wizards. Everybody enjoyed going fast. Also in the hopes of seeing the dragon which supposedly protected everybody's money.

As she walked in and saw a goblin free she went and discussed her business. Then another goblin appeared and to the back they went. Bella stepped into the cart and off she was. All the up, down, left and right turns had Bella laughing in delight. As they reached her vault of 567 she decided she was going to take out 100 Galleons 30 sickles and 100 knuts. That way if she needed to buy anything she would have some money on her.

Then Bella had the wonderful experience heading back to the top and as she walked out the marble foyer she stopped and looked around. She could see the rest of the Alley and knew she was going to miss this place for awhile. Bella then quickly headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. As usual there was a quite large crowd of children that Bella had to go through to get into the store.

Bella got her Firebolt then as she left all of the kids surrounded her. She smiled and let them get to look and touch it. As soon as everyone got there touch she excused herself and apparated herself to the Dover cliffs. She looked around and didn't see anybody and got on her new broom and started her journey to Forks Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks to the review from fightforpeace you now have the next chapter. Im not an author that cares for reviews, but commenting apparently will help speed things along. So if you don't like my current pace, just send a comment or it will happen in my own sweet time.

As Bella finally saw land again she was ecstatic. She hated flying over ocean. All the water spray. Bella was surprised by the lights of New York City. It was more spectacular than she imagined.

Then there was all the northern farmland. Bella decided to avoid the great lakes, didn't want more water on herself. Bella knew if she stayed on this path she would reach Washington State. Also according to the map on the machine Forks was near the coast so as soon as she hit the Pacific Ocean she knew she would be close.

Bella was enjoying the speed of the Firebolt. This journey so far was only going to take a couple of hours. On most other brooms if would have taken a bit longer. Bella never did like long journeys.

All of a sudden Bella saw some bright light up ahead; she was hopeful that this was Seattle ahead. Bella was really beginning to have a sore arse. As she got closer she saw the top of what was known as the space needle. She saw pictures of this structure at the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

Bella decided to stop at the top of the needle. She would enter the muggle world from here. Then next she would need to walk around and find a map that would lead her to where she wanted to go. Also this would give her a point of reference of the city around her.

As she put her broom in her bag she pulled out her wand to give it a wave. Apparently there was no one inside the building so she jumped down to the observation deck. Bella went to the first door she found and unlocked it so she could get in. Then Bella wondered around. She looked for a lift like contraption that the muggles used to go up and down.

As she walked around, Bella got a great view of Seattle. She could see the attraction to have a design like this. Bella after walking around for 10 minutes she finally saw a door like structure. So she waved her wand at the door and after a few minutes the door opened. Bella waved her wand again and the lift moved down.

As she reached the bottom and the door opened Bella began to look around. There were glass doors. There were a few people walking around so Bella went into the shadows. Bella waited, it took about half an hour for her to see no one around for the foreseeable distance. Bella walked back out, she looked around and waved her wand for all the electronic devises she needed to erase. Then she waved her wand again, unlocked the door and walked out. She relocked the door and started walking out onto the street.

Bella put her wand back into her pocket and started to walk in the direction in front of her.

As she walked she started to notice her surroundings she realized that Seattle wasn't really that bad. It seemed even cleaner than London. The area around her she noticed wasn't really bad. As she walked up ahead she noticed a lighted building with a Shell sign on it. Also their apparently were cars in front of it, so she took as it was a business that was still open.

As she got closer, Bella realized that is was a petrol station. As she walked closer it appeared to be a 24 our establishment. Some of the fellow patrons noticed that she walked in and started to pay attention to what she was doing. Bella noticed some of the males paying her notice, but she decided to keep on going in. Since this was a petrol station she was hoping that it had maps of the local area.

Bella saw that there was an attendant; she decided to speed this along by asking him instead of wandering around. Her hackles were raised after walking in, by the other patrons and she wanted to exit quickly.

Bella walked up to the counter and looked for the attendant. He finally decided to appear from the back room. He was blonde, a little chubby around the mid section and his name tag stated: Mike.

Bella started, "Hello Mike, I would like a map of the state of Washington. Do you have any?"

Mike just stood there stupefied for a moment, and then he stuttered, "Yes they're next to the door. You can take one if you like no charge." He finished with a grin.

Bella just turned and saw the stand. She turned back and said, "Thanks." Then she went grabbed the one that she needed and walked right back out. She put the map in her back pocket and walked towards the alley. The previous guys who were filling up their cars noticed and moved towards the same direction.

They heard a car backfire and as soon as they reached the alley, they couldn't find the pretty brunette that just walked in.

Bella had just apparated to a joining building and watched to stupid, disgusting males that tried to follow her.

Bella pulled out the map and her wand. She laminated her wand and unfolded her map. She looked over it and found Seattle. The space needle was marked on the map. She correlated where the space needle was to her and the body of water that was just to the right of her. Bella realized then looked for Forks. It was located on the peninsula, just west of where she was.

Bella then turned to her right and took off. After going over the bodies of water she came upon the forest. After the forest, there was a road then an ocean. She pulled out her map and since she went straight according this map, Forks should be north of her. She decided to follow the road north. Bella found following the road was irritating, but it took her right towards her destination. Bella pulled out her pocket watch and was glad that it kept time not matter where she was. According to the watch it was 3 am here in the state of Washington. It took her another 10 minutes to reach the one stop light town.

Bella found the local hospital and decided to wait there. Since Dumbledore only knew where one of the Cullens would be, and really he was a doctor at the local hospital she decided for tonight to set up camp on top of the hospital to wait for Carlisle to show up.

Bella pulled out her wand and conjured up a chair. She sat it down facing the parking lot. She took a seat and now it was time to wait. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She had decided back in England to start with what the muggles called the classics. The jacket of Wuthering Heights sounded interesting, but so far it was strange.

The main character, Heathcliff, going after the daughter of the women who he claimed to love earlier in his life. Bella was going to finish the novel but didn't really understand how the muggles could classify it as a classic.

A couple of hours later it seemed that people were coming in. Bella was hoping for a possible shift change. She was really hoping that Carlisle was going home, not coming in, but Bella was really considering herself lucky right now.

Yet Bella was lucky because after another hour of waiting and no vampire showing up, she finally saw one leaving. He was tall and blonde. He headed towards a black car and Bella grabbed her broom and took off. She went high enough in the air to not be seen by the public, yet she still had his car in her sights.

He went through Forks and all the way towards the opposite side of town and went even further. Bella appreciated the fact that he drove quickly because she didn't want to stay up in the air to long, especially out in the open.

All of a sudden he made a sharp turn into the woods. Bella dove down to where Carlisle turned. She landed at the end of an unpaved road. Bella decided to walk the way he drove. It was quite a distance but Bella realized it was a driveway. She then went into the woods. She wanted to be far enough away from the house to not be noticeable yet close enough to know the coming and goings of the occupants.

She still angled her direction towards the house. Bella found this really big tree with a direct view of the house; also it was far enough away that she doubted that the vampires would come this way.

Bella took off her bag and grabbed her tent to set it up. Bella took out her wand and waved it at her tent. She watches the tent set itself up. Next she walked around her campsite area and began enchanting the area to hide her tent. She didn't need vampires seeing her camp in the yard and she didn't need death eaters knowing she was here. Then she walked into her tent to put her bag away. She put her wand in her pocket and reformed herself into her animal form.

Bella loved her animal form and she decided to crawl up the tree. She found a nice big branch that faced the house and she could see inside the living room. Bella decided to lay down on the branch and watch. Apparently everyone converged to downstairs to meet for some reason.

Bella took note of who she saw, She saw Carlisle first considering she recognized him from the hospital. His arms were around a shorter woman with a shoulder length brown hair. Next to him was another couple, the male was tall and blonde his arms were around a really short woman with black hair that was in spikes. She was dressed unusually for Bella's standards. The next couple was both of them were tall. The male was big and burly, and really big. The female next to him was extremely attractive with long blonde hair.

As they were standing and talking to each other one more vampire descended the stairs. As soon as Bella got a good look at him her breath caught in her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bella finally saw the last vampire walk into the living room, she just about jumped down and ran in there herself. His unmistakable look was the very same as Cederic. Yet she knew Cederic was not turned into a vampire. She helped clean his dead body inside Hogwarts that tragic afternoon. Yet as she looked at him she thought she was seeing a ghost.

Yet there were some differences. The vampire's hair was a bit redder and probably thanks to the transformation his features were sharper. Also he seemed just a bit older. Yet he was still very attractive. Bella was very close to Cederic as they had spent many summers together perfecting their magic and also because they only had a couple of school years together.

As Bella watched the vampires run out of the house she decided now would be a good time to catch up on some sleep. Since it was almost two days since she had any sleep.

Bella lowered herself back down to the ground and walked inside her tent and refigured herself back to her human form.

Her tent was nice, since it had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and small library inside of it. It would take care of most of her needs and give her a little entertainment. Not to mention to muggles it looked like a pup tent.

Bella decided the first thing she needed to do was to have a bath. Bella only normally had time for a shower but she preferred baths. They helped her relax after dealing with some strenuous situation. Also while she was relaxing she needed to send a message to Dumbledore and find out about Cederic's ancestry to see if a prior relative went missing or died unexpectedly.

Bella suspected that maybe that vampire might be some long lost relative. If this was true she needed to know how close, because even those subtle differences, Bella thought that vampire was hot.

Bella just finished filling up her tub when she dumped some bath salts into the water. She then walked to her bedroom to pull out a loose spaghetti strapped nightgown. It was cotton and a nice dark blue. It also went to her knees; it was her favorite thing to wear to bed. She grabbed some underwear that just happened to match.

She took those along with a couple of towels and went back to her tub filled with hot water and got in. It was now the perfect temperature. Bella got in and immediately her muscles began to relax. As she relaxed she immediately began to fantasize about the unusual hair colored vampire. Bella decided she needed to decide what his hair color was.

I wasn't a traditional red, by any sense of the definition. Yet it wasn't brown either. Auburn might be a more technical term, but it was lighter than that. As Bella thought of it was like brown hair with red highlights and maybe blonde too. It defiantly wasn't some hair color you could recreate without some inspiration to begin with.

After Bella soaked for awhile and thought about the gorgeous vampire, Bella decided she was relaxed and clean enough and so she got out of the water. Bella dried herself off and wrapped her hair. Then she got dressed into what she wanted to wear to bed.

Then she went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Bella pulled out her comb and began to take out the knots. Then she went to her bag and pulled out the picture of Phineas.

Bella saw him sleeping and decided to wake him. "Phineas", Bella called out, "wake up."

Phineas was disturbed from his sleep and saw his charge Bella in front of him, needing his services. "What do you want," he gruffly replied. "I need you to go to Dumbledore and request a family tree with background information on my cousin Cederic." Bella replied. "Why." Phineas asked, he couldn't see the importance in the information. "Because I said and I want it, now go," Bella replied.

Phineas then huffed and started to walk to his other portrait, grumbling about disrespectful youth.

As Bella watched him leave, she decided to stick his portrait on a living room wall. She didn't need him disturbing her sleep. So Bella then got up, grabbed her wand and charmed it onto the wall. Then she went to the bedroom enchanted the windows to block out the sun and then she crawled in bed. It took her no time to fall asleep.

* * * * * * *

As the week had past Bella got a good feel for the family that she had been watching, everyone in that family was not what you typically expected from a vampire coven.

Bella remembered learning about them for magical creatures. They also taught about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that was for previous witch or wizards that was turned. They were wizards who couldn't control their instincts and magical abilities after being turned so they had to be destroyed.

Yet; some of these vampires could have been a witch or wizard if they were taught. Especially Alice, the seer. She had a true gift, even one that most wizards would have coveted.

As she lounged in her tree today, Bella was hoping for the arrival of a package from Dumbledore. Bella just didn't know how it was to arrive; Phineas was to tell her that bit of information later. Since it was just coming up on lunch time for Bella, she decided to descend the tree, eat, and hopefully find out how that package was coming.

Bella walked into her tent and transfigured herself to her normal self and went to the fridge. There wasn't much left and Bella knew she was either going to go into town, or she was going to conjure up some more food. Depending on how her package was arriving was what she was going to do.

Bella heard Phineas call out her name so she shut the refrigerator door and went to see what he had to say.

"What Phineas" Bella asked.

"Well Bella" Phineas started, "Your package should be arriving today at the muggle post office. It should be in box 50 as that was the address on the package. Also the combination to the box is 09/13/20."

"Thank you Phineas" Bella stated and decided to get changed. Bella put on a long flowing skirt with a sweater. It somewhat matched considering the skirt was brown and the shirt was white. Yet Bella didn't care for what she wore in the muggle world as long as she didn't stand out as much as she would if she wore her robes.

Also Bella decided to conjure some muggle currency as she didn't have any.

Bella grabbed her bag and put her wand in her skirt pocket. She wanted that nearby in case she needed it.

Bella trekked through the woods until she was far enough away to apparate to the outer woods outside of Forks.

As soon as she reappeared at the border of the tree line, Bella took a cursory look to see some people across the way looking for a car that backfired. Bella cursed herself for she didn't think about the small town ramifications of using apparition so close to town. Bella was going to have to rethink using that traveling tool.

As soon as the people finally decided to continue on with their day did Bella decide to walk out of the trees. Bella decided to walk through some business to get to the main street. Up ahead she saw what they called a post office. Bella decided this is where the muggle post had to go.

As Bella was heading for it, she noticed a black car coming her way. In it she noticed Carlisle Cullen driving. She got a good look at him, but what was also shocking was he took the time into appraising her as well. Strange she thought, but she decided she must continue on. Bella also noticed that a few other people around town was paying attention to her as well and started whispering about her.

Bella continued on until she got to the post office and walked inside. She saw many little boxes lined up around a wall and to her left another door leading to where an attendant stood. Bella looked at the numbers until at the back she finally found box 50.

She dialed the combination. She laughed as she realized it was her birthday, but oh well at least it was memorable. At first she couldn't get it open, so Bella turned around and looked. There was no around and no cameras. So she took out her wand and tapped the box and stated her combination. It popped right open. Inside was a long cylinder package. Bella pulled it out, closed the door, and put the package in her bag. Now she just needed to get some food, so she would have something new to eat.

Bella put her wand back into her pocket and walked out deciding to look for a grocery store.

As she walked along the sidewalk she noticed another car coming. This one was a silver one. Yet inside she noticed some Cullens heading towards the other end of town. Yet what was really interesting is how it slowed down as it passed by her.

Bella did notice who the passengers were, yet she just acted like she was walking on without staring at the car, as the other town inhabitants seemed to do. Up ahead where she apparated in. Bella noticed a whole foods sign.

Well Bella thought, this is where they must buy food. So she looked at both sides of the road before crossing. Then she walked straight to the store to pick some items. Bella only wanted some chicken, some sauces, and some pasta. She really didn't need to get a lot since that would probably raise some questions.

Yet as Bella went to the checkout counter, the person ringing her up kept staring at her.

The girl, named Jessica, was apparently trying to decide how to start a conversation. The she asked, "Are you knew to town?"

Now Bella knew she was going to have to be careful about how she answered questions because she knew things could change and she didn't know how long she would be here. So she decided to be vague and quick. "Yes, what is my total please?"

Bella responded.

Jessica looked disappointed as she didn't offer a more elaborate answer, so she stated "$11.59 Are you staying long?"

Bella decided to go with a non committal shrug and said "good day" and walked quickly out the door. As soon as she was far enough away from the entrance towards the side of the building; Bella quickly began to take in her surroundings and put her groceries in her bag.

As she saw no one around her, she took off quickly towards the woods and walked further in before Bella apparated again. Hoping this time no one heard her.

As soon as she reappeared she walked quickly to her tent and went inside. Bella decided she was going to have think about being around muggles again and what her story was going to be, before she ever went back into town again.

As it was late afternoon, Bella quickly put her groceries away and conjuring herself a sandwich. Bella quickly ate it then transfigured herself then went up her tree to check on the Cullens.

**AN:**

**I know I want Bella to be a large feline for her animal if you haven't figured it out yet.**

**However should the cat be indigenous from North America or exotic like I have in mind.**

**Just curious to your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

After Bella got back from her trip into town, she was hoping she wouldn't have to make another one any time soon. Bella had herself and a late lunch. She decided she wanted to watch the Cullens at night and see how they are.

Each of them seemed to have some interesting hobbies.

The one that was mated to Carlisle spent a lot of time in her own personal office drawing or creating designs for rooms or houses it seemed. She also loved to spend a lot of time out in the gardens.

The tall blonde female liked to spend her days out in the garage. It was really unusual for someone so beautifully vain to get dirty all the time.

Her male counterpart the tall burly male vampire seemed to always try to pick on the others, or spent time playing video games. He came across as a big kid to Bella.

The short female vampire with the black pixy spiked hair spent a lot of time in her room at her desk or in her closet. Bella noticed she had a thing about clothes and really couldn't understand why someone would spend so much time worrying about what to wear. Clothes in Bella's mind were meant to be functional and comfortable.

Her counterpart the tall blonde male spent a lot of time in the library reading or playing with the burly one.

Carlisle wasn't home during the day a lot. Also he seemed to be leaving frequently during the night if he got paged?

Yet the one who had Bella's attention the most seemed frustrated most of the time. He was in his room a lot during the day. He would occasionally be around the others for a bit, and then he would get irritated and leave. He seemed to enjoy music a lot, because he had it playing almost constantly while he was in his room lying on the couch.

However Bella realized she needed to find out their names and associate them to the respective vampires and their gifts.

So as Bella decided to take a nap and crawl into bed, she figured tonight she would work on learning them just a bit better.

* * * * * * *

**an: this is going to be of a more adult content!! I have warned you and if you are underage and reading this, it is not my fault!!**

As Bella woke up from her nap she looked at the clock and realized twilight was upon her. So she figured she would eat a quick snack then check on her vampires.

Bella shifted to her animal form and climbed up the trees to find the others. What surprised Bella the most about watching the Cullens was that they were completely uninhibited with their actions. It suggested to Bella that they were really comfortable in their home. Also it seemed to imply that they don't particularly worry about visitors.

Bella first went and noticed that the bronzed hair vampire was apparently alone down in the living room playing the piano. As she was pondering the Cullens probably only truly felt this way because they were rumored to have a seer among them? Anybody would probably be more relaxed if they knew what was coming, but Bella thought that it might really be annoying at times as well.

None of the other Cullens seemed to be with the Bronzed one, so she moved over a tree to get a better view of a different room. What she saw was absolutely astonishing to Bella. The blonde female was completely naked and on top of the burley male.

Bella knew of the sexual act, but had never seen it personally. Also, since she never had time to pursue that serious of a relationship she just never got there.

Yet as Bella watched them she noticed that the blonde was in complete control the whole time. She kept the males hands completely off of her; they were tied with a belt to the head board. The male must have been really well practiced at this because he wasn't really even straining to try and move his arms. The female it seemed also during the act really didn't touch the male as well.

Bella was trying to remember what she was taught about mated vampires. If she remembered correctly they were completely devoted to each other, but Bella had a hard time understanding through their actions how they portrayed it.

As the female through her head back in complete ecstasy, it seemed that the male was happy but they continued on throughout the night. Yet Bella did catch a interesting fact. The female shouted the male's name. It was Emmett.

Bella decided to move on and not completely intrude on their moment. Yet it made Bella feel better to know another name. As she reached another view of the house; Bella saw a vampire heading out. It was the bronze haired one.

The next couple was also in a sexual act. Yet it was completely different to the others. It was the blonde male that was mated to the short dark haired female. They were on their sides, with her leg completely thrown over him and her head thrown back. The male seemed to be in complete concentration to what he was doing.

Then the quickly flipped her to her back and he really started thrusting his hips. The girl threw her head back in complete and utter joy and she moaned "Jasper." Bella was happy to have another name to put to a face.

Yet, the memory of her visit to Dumbledore's office made her realize that he gave descriptions of some of the vampires. Bella knew now that she had just watched Alice and Jasper in the most intimate act. Since Bella knew that was Carlisle was the doctor and Edward was the only single one that meant he was the one who left.

Bella went to a different angle to check on the good doctor and his mate. She still needed to learn her name and the name of the blonde female. Bella felt a little irritated that she didn't pay as much attention as she thought to Dumbledore's description.

The good doctor and his mates' position really surprised her. The female was down on her knees and apparently sucking on the male's appendage. Then the good doctor threw his head back and moaned.

Then he must have said something because the women got up quickly and bent over the side of the bed then he moved behind her and started to move roughly. Bella was astonished, she never thought of being dominated by a man, yet she was slightly aroused by it.

Yet Bella would never admit that being a voyeur was also arousing. Bella decided now she understood why Edward left. It would be quite nerve racking to have to listen to that and see it in the mind all the time.

Bella decided to go back to her tent and try to not think about what she saw on this night. Since morning would arrive in a few hours she needed to look over the family tree. Now that she remembered his name maybe she could find it. She knew that she didn't have a last name, but hopefully she could narrow it down a lot.

Bella tried to repress but she had a bit to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry about the delay. Writing multiple papers at the same time really takes away from the desire to write for fun. Thanks for being patient and I hope you like it and worth the wait.

As the months passed on with Bella watching the Cullens she realized after that first night that how people react with each other while sharing a physical relationship will tell you a lot about that couple.

But that wasn't the most unsettling thing that Bella ever noticed it was that Edward truly ever felt comfortable in his own home. He was constantly leaving to have some solitude. Edward seemed to go to a meadow a few kilometers out. It was a beautiful place to go and relax and Bella typically went with him.

Even though Bella was suppose to watch over all of the Cullens their sex life made Bella very uncomfortable. Considering she never had that intimate of a relationship before. Also Bella learned more about sex than she ever knew before that night..

As Bella relaxed in the trees overlooking the meadow; Edward was below her lying serenely in the middle of it. He looked peaceful, as always, and Bella was happy that Edwards disposition was better. If Edward, Bella noted, spent too much time at the house he would become increasingly frustrated or downright irritable.

Bella realized that she spent too much time in one spot as of late. Considering the sun was turning towards her direction. Bella had to stay in the shadows around the Cullens now. About a month ago, while Bella was watching them hunt. She broke a limb and the Cullens turned and saw her. They gasped at the beauty and strangeness at seeing a White tiger in their midst. What was worst is that Emmett decided to hunt her down. Bella ran for her life that day. Even though the Cullens chased after him as soon as she was sure she was no longer in sight she transformed and pulled out her wand to hide.

As soon as she changed herself into a rock, Emmett had come up on her. He ran past her and heard the Cullens right behind him yelling at him. Rosalie was pissed. As soon as Emmett and the Cullens came right back to where she was. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and started yelling, "You idiot! You do realize that White Tigers are not common. Hell they are probably on the endangered species list. Not to mention that some human is probably looking for it!"

"Awe Rosie, Emmett pouted, "None of us has ever had one and it was out here all alone. No one would have ever found out."

Carlisle started, "Emmett, it is gone now, and Rosalie is right. That tiger is not meant to be eaten here because it isn't indigenous to this region. Which probably means it is tagged and humans are probably looking for it. Now I don't know how you lost it but I am glad you did. If you ever see one again. DO NOT GO AFTER IT!"

After that incident Bella really decided to stay in the shadows to keep watch over the Cullens. The darker the area the less the light showed off her white coat. Also for this mission Bella was slightly regretting the animal she chose. Bella, because she was already so pale and her hair contrasted so distinctly with her skin, wanted an animal that also had that distinction.

Also as of late Bella knew she was going to have to go back to the mail office. Dumbledore has been sending messages as of late. He really feels that Bella should make a more direct approach in dealing with the Cullens instead of just watching them.

The past message relayed that it would be prudent if Bella attended school with the Cullens since that is where most of them would be. Since it was only Carlisle and Esme that didn't go to school and weren't gifted, Dumbledore didn't believe they would be approached on their own. Dumbledore has also sent some muggle textbooks to her. Bella apparently needed to catch up on what the muggles studied.

Bella found that science was interesting, considering that is where the ideas come from for humans to make their life easier. Yet, even though it made their life somewhat easier it was still pathetic in Bella's mind.

Bella noticed that the sun had moved further over and it was later afternoon. Bella noticed Edward getting up. It was Sunday and soon if Edward held to schedule. Yes he was that predictable. He should be going to sit on the Piano to play for Esme as she tended to her plants.

Bella followed Edward back and noticed everyone was in their respective places; Jasper in the library, Alice in her closet, Rosalie in the garage, Emmett playing videogames, Esme in the garden and Carlisle in his office. Now Edward was on his piano playing.

Bella decided to head towards the post office. Unlike the first time she went; Bella would run through the woods in her animal form. When she arrived to the outskirts of town then she would transform back to normal and go straight to the post office. Bella hasn't been back to grocery store since she went the first time. Especially, considering she could make more food from what she had.

Bella was glad she came to town on a Sunday. Hardly anybody was around. She walked quickly to the post office. She wanted to get inside quickly and hope nobody noticed her. As she walked to her box, she hoped Dumbledore wouldn't have continued on with this idea of her attending school with the Cullens.

As Bella opened it, there was a note. Bella opened it:

_Dear Bella,_

_ As you may know, we have considered a way for you to be closer to the Cullens._

_ The best way I have felt is to attend school with them and befriend them._

_ Considering this may be a challenging task, especially because of their nature._

_ Yet; you could build a relationship and gain their trust._

_ This is especially important because we are going to have to tell them everything _

_ to decide where to go from here._

_ Death eaters have been searching for them so time is of the essence._

_ Be Safe._

_ Dumbledore_

Ugh, Bella should have not been surprised. Yet there was another note.

_Dear Bella,_

_ Dumbledore has asked me to create a cover story for you to go to school._

_ Chief Swan, your biological father, lives in this very town. Now I know you_

_ don't know a lot about what happened in your childhood for you to be sent _

_ to the Cederics. Yet you biological father is a muggle. _

_ I have tried finding your mother to have better clarification, but alas I have _

_ not been successful. Anyways I have been to see Charlie Swan and posed as_

_ a social worker. The story is, after the death of your cousin, your family was _

_ having some trouble. It was decided then it was best for you to go see your _

_ father. You are to be seventeen and in your Senior year. The rest can be up_

_ to you. You are expected at the end of the week._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_.

Bella was floored. Her biological father was an American and a muggle. She was half and half. Bella slowly turned around and headed back out to the woods in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella was in her tent pouting. She did not want to go to a muggle school. Also she was seriously stressed about living with her muggle father. Bella knew nothing about her parents except for the fact that she lived with her mother's family. The Diggorys only told Bella that her family was unable to care for her because of the war with He who shall not be named.

When Bella was younger she was absolutely devastated about being abandoned. Bella had a good childhood she thought. She was well provided for and she had a great magical education. Cederic and Bella had a good friendship she thought or at least he understood her she thought. However her aunt and uncle were somewhat distant.

Yet here Bella was getting ready to go live with her actual dad. Bella was freaking out. Why was this pertinent information kept from her? That her dad was alive and is a muggle. Bella rationalized that there were two possibilities: one, her father new of her world and couldn't deal; two, her mother kept very large secrets from her father and left him. Bella knew that there could be some variations to the story but either way it came down to her dad leaving or her mom separating them.

Bella decided that as of right now there wasn't much more that she could do then wait for the end of the week to arrive and to keep watch. Also it was the middle of the school year. So it was going to be even more big news of her arrival. Since the school was very small, to Bella's standards, Bella knew that she was going to be the center of attention. That was going to put a very big snag in Bella's plans.

She wanted to keep blending in to the surroundings. Not draw more attention to herself. Yet she was going to have to adapt. As Bella went outside her tent one more time to check on the Cullens one last time before she went to bed. It was twilight and Bella quickly transformed and climbed up the tree.

Edward was at the piano, Carlisle wasn't home, Esme was in the library, Rosalie and Emmett well they were busy having sex, and Jasper was in the library with Alice. Things were normal and Bella didn't since anybody approaching. She climbed right back down the tree and went into her tent. As soon as she was in, Bella went to the bathroom to begin her bedtime ritual to go to bed. She would figure things out in the morning.

BE BE BE BE BE BE BE

Bella was standing at the airport waiting for her father to come pick her up. Apparently to account for the age gap her father was tricked into thinking that she was 18 and not her actual age of 20. Besides she also knew that no one was going to question it because she really didn't look any different than when she was 18. She didn't feel that she had the sharper features of adulthood that one loses when they are in there twenty's. Bella decided to chalk this to that she would age gracefully.

Prof. McGonagall sent her another letter explaining what was told to her father; so at least she would know what her cover story was.

Bella had packed everything up early this morning and put it all in a suitcase. She hoped by having that instead of her backpack that it would look more appropriate. She was standing outside on the curb. Since she didn't actually fly in she felt it would be better if she didn't step into the airport.

Bella was looking around and as she was watching cars come in she saw what looked like a police car come in. As it stopped a few feet away from her and the driver got out, Bella realized that this was her dad, Charlie. He had the same dark curly hair as her. It also appeared as that she got some of her features from him, as well.

Charlie turned towards her and started walking towards her. Bella's heart was starting to beat a mile a minute. She was nervous and she had no clue what to say. He stopped right in front of her and just looked. His hands were twitching just as Bella's were. Bella put a smile on her face and stated, "We have a similar twitch?" Charlie smiled, "Yes it seems we do? Well my car is this way."

Bella bent down to pick up her suitcase but Charlie took it from her. Bella was surprised. No one besides the house elves has ever helped her. Yet, Bella just followed along and watched as he put the suitcase in the trunk of the car. Then went up to get in the passenger side of the car but it was the driver side. Charlie was behind her and stated, "I didn't know you wanted to drive, but um I can't let you drive the cruiser." Bella laughed, "um no, I thought I was going to the passenger side, but um you guys apparently drive on the other side of the road."

Bella quickly kept going to get in the passenger side seat. Embarrassed, Bella knew that the cars were different yet she just wasn't thinking. Her stress levels were through the roof. As she got in the car Bella took in her surroundings. There was many smaller box like things in the car. Bella was astonished, she didn't know what this stuff was, but she bet that she was supposed to know. Oh well as long as it doesn't come up in conversation.

Charlie got in the car and put it in drive to begin the hour long trip to get back to Forks. Charlie was busy tapping the steering wheel. Bella could tell that he was nervous, not that she could blame him. They have not had any communication in all her life. All of a sudden he spoke, "Look Bella, I know we don't have a relationship and considering to me that you are of age; I'm going to take it as you want to get to know me and that is why you're here. I'm a very simple man, who works a lot and likes to go fishing. I'm glad that you're here." Bella was astonished, Charlie gave a huge olive branch and she was going to take it.

Bella thought about what she was going to say and since her cover story had a lot of truth in it she was going to stick with that, "I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle. They were good to me but they weren't parents. Their son and I were great friends, but he was killed recently. It was only after that incident that I learned about you. I also would like to get to know you for my last year of school." Bella was happy with herself she was honest and didn't have to lie about anything. Yet what Charlie responded with just gave her that much more hope. "Bella, I'm sorry about what happened with your cousin. I also wish I knew what happened with you. I looked for your mom after she disappeared. I didn't know she was pregnant and if I knew I would have loved to have you in my life. I'm sorry that we never got to have that opportunity, but we have it now and I will make the most of it."

"Thank you, Charlie." Bella was ecstatic and now she knew some of the truth. It was her mom that made the big decisions about her life and her father wanted her. That meant a lot. Charlie turned a knob in the dash and music began to play. This was the third time that she was ever in a car and now she realized that this must be radio.

It wasn't that much longer that they arrived in Forks. Bella was glad that she at least knew her way around and that her father didn't really live far from the main part of town. He was just on a side street. When they arrived at the house, Charlie got out and headed towards the boot of the car. He grabbed her suitcase and he started to speak, "It isn't much but its home. I am going to show you your room and let you unpack." Bella was out of the car and following Charlie into the house.

The house was two stories and it was off white. Probably needing to be repainted, also it had a porch on the front. As she walked up and inside the house, Bella was actually anxious to see where she could've potentially have grown up. There was an entry area with a closet. As she kept following Charlie through it opened up to the living room. There was an old couch and recliner facing a big black reflective plane that was on the wall. Off to the left, is where the stairway that went upstairs was. That is the direction Charlie was going and she was right behind him.

There were two doors on the left at the top of the stairs, one at the end of the hall and one on the right. Charlie stopped at the first one on the left and opened the door. "I hope you like purple", Charlie started, "the saleslady at the store said purple was a favorite of teenage girls." Bella looked at the room; there was a bed in front of her. It had actually a really nice dark solid purple comfiture with light colored purple sheets. On the opposite wall was a desk with one of those box machines that the library had. Next to the desk was a rocking chair. On the perpendicular wall had some book shelves and a window that faced the front yard. It had some sheer purple curtains hanging. There was a door right next to the one that led into the hallway. Bella was guessing that was where the closet was. Next to the door was a dressor.

After Bella got a good look at her new room, she turned to reply to Charlie, "yes I like purple, the room looks great. Thank you." Charlie had a light smile, "your welcome, I'm going to down stairs and watch some T.V. I will leave you to unpack." Bella watched Charlie turn to walk back downstairs. At the last moment he turned to state, "Bella the door next to yours is the bathroom that we will have to share, the end door is a linen closet and my bedroom is across from you. Just so you know." "Thanks Charlie." Bella quickly replied and was grateful to have the information.

Bella went to sit on her bed. She looked around and was oddly at peace with staying here. She decided that she was going to unpack, take a shower, and go down for dinner with Charlie. As Bella grabbed her suitcase and threw it up on the bed. She quickly unpacked her stuff. She was grateful that Charlie doesn't hover. It would be strange to have to explain how all of her stuff fit inside the suitcase.

It really didn't take her long to hang up all her clothes and put them in the closet. Then she grabbed her toiletries, went to the linen closet to grab some towels. It was time for her to have a nice long hot shower. After she got out she went back to her room and put on some lounge pants and a long sleeve t shirt. She combed out her hair, put on some moisturizer, and also some deodorant. Then she decided to join Charlie and see what a TV was.

She quietly went down the stairs and saw Charlie relaxing on the recliner. The black reflective panel from earlier apparently was a TV. Now instead of being all black there was colorful images moving around. Also sound was coming from it as well. All of a sudden it was like loud cheering coming from it and a person was slightly jogging around and slapping people's hands. Bella walked in and made herself known.

Charlie looked up and saw her. "Hey I decided to order some pizza, how does that sound?" "Well Charlie," Bella started, "I've never had pizza, but I am willing to try it." Charlie just looked at her stunned. "You've never had pizza? Well I hope you like pepperoni and cheese." Bella couldn't really believe how stunned Charlie was that she never had pizza. It seemed that it must be a staple here in America.

All of a sudden there was a ding going off in the house. Charlie quickly got up and headed to the door with a big smile on his face. Bella watched as Charlie came back with two people right behind him. An older man in a wheel chair was right behind him, with a tall dark and extremely built man. "Bella" Charlie started, "This is Billy Black and his son Jacob."

"Hi" Bella stated then she quickly went back to the couch. Bella was thinking her lucky stars that she was magical, because this boy bothered the crap out her because of his size. Bella knew that she wasn't a big person but an over 6 ft man with some serious muscles. EEP. Charlie decided to start speaking, "Since you're here, I figured you wouldn't want to be seen riding around in the chiefs car so I got you a vehicle of your own." Bella was speechless. Then she got up and followed Charlie out to the front of the house.

There in the driveway was a old truck. Bella was astounded. No one had ever got her a gift of this magnitude or of this significance. Charlie was giving Bella her independence the only way a muggle knew. "Jake," Charlie started, "could you please show Bella how it works." "Sure." Jake replied.

Bella was nervous but quickly got in the driver seat. She was also happy that she had her wand on her as well. Being trained as an Auror taught Bella to always have her wand on her. Jake was in the passenger seat and showed her how to drive an automatic truck. It only took about half an hour but Bella got the idea. Also Bella really didn't want to spend a lot of time with Jake. He made her nervous.

They decided not to stay considering that Charlie didn't order enough food to feed Jacob. Bella enjoyed her first time eating pizza. It was something that she could enjoy. Not long after did they decide to call it a night. Bella went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to bed. Even though tomorrow was Friday, Bella was going to be joining Forks high in the morning.

So Bella looked out her window, since there wasn't a street lamp near her house she grabbed her broom, crawled out and climbed up to the roof. Then she got on the broom and quickly went to the Cullens. Everyone was apparently busy. All the couples were enjoying themselves and obtaining sexual gratification. So Bella quickly moved to the meadow and there was Edward.

Now that she saw that he was fine for the first time today, she decided to go test out that bed for her at Charlie's. Bella quickly made it back, checked her surrounding areas. Didn't sense anybody, then she went right back through the window. Crawled in bed and just went to sleep.

The next morning Bella got up at seven. Jumped into the shower, got dressed in jeans and a fitted long sleeve t-shirt. Bella grabbed her some tennis shoes and went downstairs to grab breakfast. There wasn't much so Bella decided to have some toast and water. Then she saw a book bag with supplies and realized that this must be for her and school.

Bella made sure she had her wand, jumped into the truck, tapped it so it would work and head off to school. It was time for Bella to start her first day at Forks high and maybe meet the Cullens.

AN: This was a really long chapter, but I really wanted to get through the Charlie drama.

Since Bella didn't meet non-wolf Jake, I decided that he would have intimidated Bella being so huge.. Also since Bella is magical, she should since that something is different with Jacob.

So there will be no Bella and Jacob drama in my story. Didn't like it in the books to begin with. So enjoy and I also have been enjoying the reviews, so thanks!!!


	10. Chapter 10

When Bella pulled up to Forks High she tried really hard not to fall over laughing at how small the school was. Compared to Hogwarts this was the most ridiculous school Bella had ever been to. She knew she was coming to a small school considering the size of the town, but this was just, ugh. Bella took a couple of deep breaths and got out of the truck.

Bella looked around as she shut the door. There was a lot of people standing and staring at her. Bella took a deep breath and started walking up the building with the sign of office. She ignored the not so quiet comments about who she was. Bella quickly stepped into the office to grab her schedule. The name plate on the desk said Mrs. Cope. The woman wasn't really paying attention. So Bella, coughed to get her attention. The less time she had to interact with these muggles the better off she'd be.

As soon as Mrs. Cope heard her cough she looked up surprised. "Oh, hi. Um what can I help you with?" "Yes, um I'm Isabella Swan, new student." Bella replied. "Oh yes dear. Um here is your schedule and here is a sign in sheet for all of your teachers. Please make sure they sign and bring it back at the end of the day. Also here is a map of where all of your classes are located." Mrs. Cope replied. "Thank you." Bella said.

Bella quickly grabbed the papers and before Mrs. Cope could begin to ask personal questions and walked right out of the office. The first thing she did was look at her schedule and saw that she had English first in building 3. Bella quickly looked at the map and saw it was two buildings over. She resituated her stuff and walked quickly over. Again Bella thought it would be best to ignore all the mumblings that surrounded her.

Bella quickly and quietly reached the classroom, gave the teacher the slip to sign, and went to the back of the room quickly. She went to the back right instead of the left. Bella wanted to be closer to the door and still see the entire room. She watched as most of the students trickled into the classroom. Bella was lucky. Two Cullens happened to be in her class, Rosalie and Alice. Then right in front of her some blonde haired boy walked right up to her. "Hi, I'm Mike. So where you from?" Bella was absolutely appalled to see the little boy that appeared in front of her.

She looked him up and down and decided to ignore him. Bella turned her head to give sign that she would not respond. He fidgeted with his feet and then when the teacher came in the room did he finally take his seat. Bella was already becoming highly more irritated by the whole process. It just seemed more inefficient than what she was use to.

As it took forever for the teacher to prepare and begin the lecture, Bella was inadvertently watching everyone else. Bella noticed all of the other students were paying attention to her, even Alice and Rosalie. Even when the teacher was actually in mid lecture the students were still only paying attention to her. As the hour closed Bella quickly looked to see what her next subject was and how to get there. As soon as the bell rang Bella was up and out of her seat.

That was how the whole morning went. People tried to talk to her and Bella having a Cullen in every class room. She realized that McGonagall and Dumbledore did her schedule so that she would be watching the Cullens through everything. When lunch finally arrived Bella went to the cafeteria. As she saw how the food was prepared and served Bella realized that she could never eat that food. Also she couldn't understand how they could serve this to their children. She went to where they had apples and grabbed a bottle of water. Then she went right back outside and found a place where she could see inside the cafeteria.

The Cullens were all gathered at the same table. As Bella watched them she couldn't understand how the muggles couldn't tell that they were different. If they just paid attention to just some minor details you could tell that they weren't normal or even at least human. Yet they completely ignored them. As Bella ate her apple and watched everything she looked at her schedule. She had biology next. So she decided to get ready to head over to that building. As she walked to the cafeteria to throw away her trash she realized that the Cullens were already gone.

As Bella walked into the classroom she looked around and saw Edward. So she would be having a class with him. She noticed that he was watching her. Then all of a sudden the fan pushed her sent towards him and he seized up. It also appeared that his eyes darkened. After the teacher signed the seat, Bella also noticed that the only open spot was the seat next to Edward.

As Bella got closer to her seat, she noticed that he was getting tenser. As Bella looked him over she realized that for some reason he was reacting to her blood more than the other students. Bella noticed over the past few months that the Cullens had excellent control. So she knew it was her.

As she sat down his control seemed to be slipping. She tried to move her hair to shield her face but that apparently it made it worse. Bella felt for her wand just in case he couldn't make it through the class. It was a tense period as she kept watch over him. As soon as the class was over Edward was gone. Bella relaxed a bit and she went on with her day. As Bella finished she realized that this could potentially complicate her watching over them. If she tempted Edward that much, even with that level of control then she may never be able to get close to them.

Bella went home grateful that she didn't have to participate in a gym class. She couldn't understand why anyone would consider that a class of any importance. Also she decided to run by the store to actually get some food in the house. Especially if she refused to eat lunch at that ridiculous muggle school.

When Bella made it home and realized that Charlie wasn't there. She brought everything in and then shut the door. Bella then pulled out her wand and started waiving. This house needed to be cleaned and organized and Bella really didn't have a lot of time to make sure it got done the muggle way. About half an hour later the house was perfect. It was finally organized and clean enough for Bella to be able to live in the house.

Then Bella checked the time and walked out the back door. She had an hour before she had to be back and she needed to check on the Cullens.

AN: Bella has met Edward. Did you think it went with Twilight well? Please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

When Bella finally made it to the Cullens house everyone seemed to be in an uproar. Something apparently happened and as Bella was seeing everyone conversing she realized that Edward wasn't there. So Bella quickly left the house and headed towards his meadow; when she arrived no one was there. Bella quickly went to check the surrounding area and still couldn't find Edward. She was becoming highly frustrated. So she decided to check the house again. Yet this time she got very close to the house to look around. After checking around she realized that the black Mercedes was gone, yet the sliver car with the name Volvo was here.

However Bella couldn't stay any longer and figure out was wrong. She needed to get back before Charlie got home. Bella was lucky that by the time she got back to the house Charlie wasn't home. Bella didn't know how to cook without magic and she couldn't use it in front him. So she quickly got out some ingredients and waved her wand and everything began coming together. A pot flew to the sink and filled with water. Then went to the stove and got on the heat. Another pan came out and a bottle of olive oil appeared and coated the pan. Then the chicken went straight into the pan. As soon as the water began to boil a bag of pasta appeared and dumped some in the water.

As soon as Bella knew that everything was under way appropriately she then quickly left to go upstairs and to change. Bella was used to wearing more comfortable clothes. Bella heard a car pull up and saw Charlie arrive home. So she quickly grabbed her wand and went to the kitchen to check on dinner and to make sure Charlie doesn't notice how dinner is being cooked.

When she got downstairs the food was already combined and ready to be served. So Bella quickly waved her wand so that she could plate the food herself. She heard Charlie come in the house. She walked out of the kitchen to watch him. Charlie was apparently a very methodical man. First his keys and wallet went on a shelf, then his jacket went on one of the rack holders. Then the gun in the holster went on the gun rack that was near the door. Then he quickly went upstairs to change.

Bella went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. As she looked at the food that was finished cooking; Bella felt proud about her accomplishment. Also she was looking forward to eating with her father. Bella only ate with her friends at school and sometimes with Cederic when they both were home during breaks. Otherwise there wasn't much time that she spent with people that were close to her. There were people in Bella's life that she occasionally spent time with but no one who was really close. Bella liked to keep people at some distance.

She heard Charlie coming down the stairs. She grabbed some plates and started to put the Chicken Alfredo on them. As she heard Charlie enter the kitchen, he suddenly stopped. "Wow, Bella you made dinner. You know you didn't have to do that right? Also did you clean the house? Because if you did, well it looks fantastic." Bella was shocked at what Charlie said. He was surprised that she made dinner and he had no expectations of her. Bella decided to take this information and analyze it later. So Bella responded, "That's nice to know, but um yes I did clean the house and well I'm very picky about food. So I thought I would go ahead and just make dinner. The food that I have seen served so far besides the pizza; well it's just awful." Bella quickly grabbed the plates and walked over to the table. "Well Charlie, I hope you like chicken alfredo." Bella quickly said. Charlie was right behind her and took the chair perpendicular to Bella. Both of them sat down together to eat dinner.

Their first dinner went well Bella thought. Yet, there was something that Bella noticed between Charlie and her. They had a lot of the same mannerisms when it came to eating. In the small things, like how they used utensils, taking drinks, and how they ate their food; it was like watching someone mirror each other. After dinner, Bella took the dishes to the kitchen and quickly cleaned them. Bella had to use a little bit of magic to get it done but after dinner Charlie quickly went to the living room to watch TV. She had to decide what was so exciting about it but she really needed to upstairs unwind and think. Especially about where Edward went. Bella was here to keep an eye on them and protect them yet she couldn't do it if they were disappearing on her. Stupid vampires.

As she set in the shower wishing for a bath to think in, yet the hot water raining down on her was still helping her. Bella decided that Edward's reaction to her blood was probably the catalyst for whatever made him disappear. Yet he should be back, he has class tomorrow. So for as of tonight she would let it be, if not tomorrow is going to be bad.

EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB

It's Friday and Edward still hasn't shown up to his house or school. Bella was incensed because she had no idea where he was or if he was ok. The other thing is that there was always somebody in that damn house. Bella had yet to find a time away from that damn school to see if it was empty. She was hoping to be able to get in that house and find a piece of information on where Edward was. Also throughout the week she noticed that the Cullens were paying attention to her habits. They were starting to watch her throughout the day almost as much as she was paying attention to them.

Bella was also happy that it was the weekend. She hated going to that muggle school. The food was awful and the students were highly irritating. All talking about her and trying to get her attention. It was starting to really grate on her nerves. Charlie wasn't home yet from work. So Bella was on her way out the kitchen door to go check on the Cullens. As she passed though she noticed a red light flashing on the phone base; she pressed the big button and Charlie's voice rang out, "Bella, I'm going to be late because of work. So don't worry about cooking for me or staying up. Be safe."

Well this was going to give her some more time to be there to check things out. As soon as she went into the woods she quickly transformed into her animal form and ran to the house. As soon as she landed into her tree and got settled. Bella looked into the house and saw Edward there with Carlisle. Everyone else wasn't there; so that meant they were probably hunting. She was glad that Edward was back and now that she could quit stressing about his whereabouts. Yet she wished that she could punish him for his rash actions. Yet she couldn't do anything because he didn't know her. As she was chilling in the tree she saw the other Cullens coming back in blurs. They abruptly slowed down as they reached the yard. As soon as she saw all the Cullens she knew everything was back to normal. For now. So Bella decided to head home and have some dinner.

Bella was also wishing that Charlie would be home for dinner. She enjoyed spending time with him. Also Bella had come to a way to do the muggle schoolwork. Magic was so saving her butt in having that work accomplished. Thanks to Dumbledore textbooks she was able to put regular school paper and pens and pencils in the books. Then she created a spell where the correct answer would be applied to the paper. It was working out quite nicely.

AN: meeting number two for Bella and Edward coming up… hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

As Monday arrived Bella was anxious to see if Edward would come to school. Also she couldn't wait to see what his muggle excuse would be. As she walked up to the school everyone was still staring at her. It was irritating, that they still found her interesting. It must come from living in a small town. Nothing new ever happening, so they must stick to whatever exciting happens and wear it down until they have something new to dissect.

She went through her morning as usual. Mike kept staring at her also along with all the other classmates, but at least he no longer came up to ask her silly questions. The teachers throughout the morning were still irritating and somewhat boring. Maybe if she actually cared about what was taught here then she would pay attention. Yet she was more concerned with what was going on with the Cullens and who they were.

When lunch finally rolled around Bella again went to the cafeteria to get her usual water and apple. When she turned around she noticed that only the Cullens were watching her. The rest of the students got used to her usual routine of not eating in the cafeteria or even interacting with them. Yet the Cullens were still keeping their eye on her. So she decided to keep up with her usual routine and see if they will still keep watch on her. When she made it to her usual spot she looked inside and saw that Alice and Jasper had the ability to watch her without being obvious about it.

Bella decided to pull out a book and pretend like she was reading it. This way it looks like she was doing something and not staring at them. They were talking a lot and it appeared that they were all talking about her. Bella found it interesting that they were finding her of importance to talk about. After she finished her apple and water, Bella decided to go ahead and head to her next class. She would be ahead of Edward if he even came into class.

Bella was already sitting there waiting for class to start. Apparently today they were supposed to be doing something that was called a lab. Since this wasn't a normal class session Bella looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to her. So she pulled the sheet that was on her desk and put it in her lap. She pulled out her wand and waved that way whatever she wrote would turn into the correct answer. It was a nice little trick for those assignments that were due at the end of class.

Bella was looking it over. She was supposed to tell the different stages of mitosis. All she could do is just question what the hell is it that these muggles studied. Seriously, Bella though, what in the hell is mitosis? As she was pondering the things that muggles study, she noticed that Edward had entered the classroom and was coming to sit at the table. He sat his stuff down and turned towards her. "Hello" I was surprised that he started to speak to me. Then he sat down and turned towards me, "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Isabella Swan."

I couldn't believe he was speaking to me, but I was still pissed about his disappearance last week. He made it to be a very difficult and stressful week. So instead of answering him, I just turned away and started to shake my head and scoffed. Edward Cullen was going to have to work for me to be friendly with him right now. I was going to treat him as I have been treating everyone else in this damn school. I looked around and noticed that Mike Newton kid smirking. He seemed happy that I dismissed Edward Cullen as well.

I turned my view back to the front. In my peripheral vision I noticed that Edward was surprised that I ignored him. He also seemed to throw irritating looks at Mike Newton. Apparently he wasn't enjoying his looks or thoughts.

Mr. Banner came in and started discussing this lab. Apparently the people we are seated next to are our partners. Now this was just plain irritating; considering Bella didn't want to have to talk to Edward. So after he finished explaining this mitosis experiment and told us to get started; Edward grabbed the instrument called a microscope and placed a slide on it. He looked into it and grabbed his paper to write an answer on it. He turned towards me to see what I was going to do. So to answer his unasked question; I grabbed the microscope and repeated his action. I had no clue what the hell I was looking at but I grabbed my paper and started write whatever and then the word Prophase appeared. I loved magic, it so saved me from screwing up this assignment of watching and protecting the Cullens.

I just looked at him and smirked then I pushed the microscope right back at him. Edward just started to shake his head and continued on. He didn't try to speak to me again. This continued on until Edward and I finished the assignment. Bella afterwards kept her attention on her notebook. Since it appeared around the classroom that the other students were having trouble finishing the assignment; Bella took out her book to appear like she was reading. She kept Edward in her peripheral vision and it seemed like he was frustrated. That made Bella happier; it gave him a taste of how she felt the past week.

The next thing she noticed was that Mr. Banner was at their table. "May I please see your answer sheets." he stated. Both Bella and Edward handed them to him at the same time. "Well Mr. Cullen couldn't you let Miss Swan have a chance to learn." Edward began to open his mouth but Bella beat him to it by scoffing. Mr. Banner turned towards her, "have something to contribute Miss Swan?" Bella hated speaking but so far the teachers have pretty much left her alone. Yet in this instance she felt that she needed to defend herself, even though she cheated with magic. Bella didn't use Edward, so she responded, "Mr. Banner, I didn't correspond with _Mr. Cullen_ on this assignment. I did the work myself." Mr. Banner was shocked. It was well known that Bella didn't speak with her teachers or her peers so he ticked a nerve by insinuating that Edward did all the work.

Mr. Banner raised his hands in a deferential manner and left with the assignment. Edward was looking at her differently than what Bella expected. She couldn't place the look so she turned back towards the front and picked the book back up. Edward was still tense and it looked like he wanted to say something. Well it appeared that Edward today wouldn't get a chance to speak to her. The bell rang and it was time to move on towards the next class.

Bella didn't give Edward a chance to speak to her for the rest of the week. She wasn't ready to give him an inch.

Also back at the house it seemed that someone was coming by, but Bella couldn't take any measures to find out who. Just in case that person was watching. So she hadn't been back at the Cullen house because of it. She wasn't worried since the Cullens were still coming to school. Hopefully one night this week this person would take a break. It was irritating her.

AN: so, lol, Bella isn't going to make it easy on Edward.

Like it, no?

I know two chapters in one day. You guys seemed ready for Bella and Edward to interact again and I just couldn't leave it without them interacting.

So no it's not the Twilight version, but I did pull the quotes from Edward directly from the book, except for the name.

hope you liked it


	13. Chapter 13

Bella had an irritating weekend. Charlie decided to confront her on Saturday evening about her not talking to any of the students of Forks High. Yet Bella didn't know how to explain the fact that she didn't want to interact with the muggles here. So basically she told Charlie that she was uncomfortable with all the attention and that she didn't feel comfortable. So because of that he decided to drag her along to the reservation to hang out with Billie, Harry, and their kids. So Sunday also turned out to be a disaster. There were kids from the school having a bon fire and apparently spending time with each other. Yet Bella couldn't get over her uneasy feelings with the people of La Push. So she really ignored them as well and Charlie seemed disappointed.

Bella was thankful it was now Monday morning. She loved being around her father and she knew rationally it wasn't his fault that she grew up with relatives were emotionally distant. It was how she was brought up; how she dealt with other people. As soon as she pulled up to the school and parked; Bella was taking deep breaths to relax and get ready to deal with all. As she got how, Bella started walking towards the building. When she reached the end of the truck, she stopped. Bella started to take in her surroundings. The biggest group of muggles was apparently just across the way. To her left closest to the building in the parking lot was the Cullens and they were blatantly staring at her. As she got ready to walk past them into the building there was a screeching noise to her. Bella turned her head and saw a big van coming right towards her out of control. Bella was getting ready to grab her wand to mitigate the damage but the next thing she knew there was Edward stopping the van from hitting her and pushing her down.

Bella was shocked that Edward came over here and saved her life. Especially since she had been ignored him all week. Bella really didn't know what to think about him trying to save her life. If caught it would mean exposure for the Cullen family. Yet Bella didn't have a lot of time to think about all that, because the entire Forks school came running over and they began to fawn all over her. The next thing that Bella knew was that she was being handled by muggles and put into a large square vehicle. Bella wished she was paying better attention to her surroundings and what was going on instead of apparently being sent to the hospital.

When Bella got to the hospital she was apparently taken to the Emergency Room. Bella found the whole experience to be out of this world. It was nothing like St. Mungo's in London. As Bella was laying there and waiting for someone to come see her so she could try and get out of this ridiculous situation, she was hoping that Carlisle wouldn't be her doctor. Because if he was that meant for some reason the Cullens interest in her was more than she expected. It also meant that more than likely they were the ones watching her. Ugh right next to her was the boy that almost hit her with his vehicle and it seemed that he was trying to apologize profusely. Bella just looked at him and stated, "its ok. no harm, no foul." The next thing that came out in the room was Charlie's voice yelling, "IT'S NOT OK!"

Bella just looked at him shocked. She wasn't expecting that reaction from him. He was actually very worried about her. Bella felt, well she couldn't actually decide what she was feeling but for the first time in her life she had an idea of what love from a parent was. So she decided to calm him down, "Charlie, I'm fine. He essentially only hit the truck. See just a small bump on the head. I'll be walking out of here in just few minutes."

"Well Miss Swan, I will be the judge of that. I'm Dr. Cullen and I am just checking over your x-rays. It seems no real damage done on these. Can you please follow the light." Carlisle stated, apparently looking her over. Bella inside her head was cursing him for this intrusion of her person. She didn't know what an x-ray was but after seeing a picture of it she felt well rather violated. It was very intrusive to see the inside of yourself on a picture.

After Carlisle finished moving the light in front her eyes he stated "Well it seems that you are fine, just maybe a slight concussion. You are very lucky Miss Swan." Carlisle told her. Bella was just thoroughly irritated with this whole process. As soon as he said this, Bella got up to start leaving the hospital. She didn't want to be in Carlisle presence any longer. He might notice that something is different.

Bella looked at Charlie and said, "hey I'm going to head out front. I'm assuming that is where you parked." Charlie really looked at her and said, "ok" and watched her walk off.

As Bella was walking towards the front she noticed that Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle were standing in a corridor talking. She stopped and looked at them and waited for them to notice her. As soon as they did look up and notice her, she waved and smiled at them. Then she continued on her way.

Charlie took Bella home to rest for the rest of the day.

* EB * EB * EB * EB * EB * EB *

When Bella arrived at the school for the next day, it was exactly like she suspected. All the kids were waiting for her and to see what she was going to do. So she just got out of her truck and just walked straight to her class. Bella wasn't going to change how she reacted to these people; she was just going to continue to keep her distance from them. She wouldn't be here long and she couldn't relate to them.

The only differences in the routine of her classes were that the Cullens were sitting closer to her. When lunch finally came around they weren't sitting at their usual table, they weren't even in the cafeteria. Bella went ahead and grabbed her bottle of water and apple. She paid and started to walk to her usual exit, but on her way there she noticed Alice waiting for her. So she turned and went out a different one. Bella made her way towards the science building and went to the shadows of the trees. That is where she sat and watched what could possible happen. Not too long later the Cullens were coming around and looking. Bella pulled out her wand and quickly said a vanishing spell. The Cullens were close but they couldn't sense her. So she watched them go around the buildings and try to find her. It was amusing but she wasn't going to give them the inch that they were looking for.

Bella knew she had to be driving Alice crazy. After watching them for months Bella had a good feel for who they were. Most of them in their own way were very controlling. Yet Alice is seemed felt entitled because of her gift. Bella knew how her gift worked and Alice had figured out how to manipulate the future to be how she wanted it. If she didn't like a decision she would look at many other decisions to see if this changed what it would do for it. Bella did not like that and wondered if everyone realized what she was doing. Edward would have to know considering he was a mind reader, unless they learned how to hide their thoughts from him.

It was five minutes till the bell and Bella decided now was the time to come out of hiding. Once she did the wind started to blow and the Cullens looked up towards her. Yet it was too late to get anything from her; so she just quickly walked down the classroom from the trees and walked right by them into the classroom. As she went by she smirked and shook her head. That way they knew she did that intentionally to them.

Edward came in just a minute later right before the bell was to ring. Mr. Banner was already at the front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive so he could begin. This was good for Bella because Edward didn't have time to try and talk to her. In the middle of the lecture though Edward passed her a note, Bella picked it up to read it.

_Isabella,_

_What are planning on telling people about what happened?_

_Edward_

Bella just smirked and folded it up and put it in her notebook. She decided to wait to respond. Her response was going to have to be just right.

AN: Well Bella was just a bit naive in the beginning and yes it probably will bite her in the ass.

So I hope your liking it. Since I'm only getting positive reviews I'm taking it you like the direction. So let me know…


	14. Chapter 14

The Cullens were trying to get very close to Bella during the week. It seemed that they wanted something from her and yet Bella didn't want to give it to them. However after having gotten a long nasty letter from Dumbledore about basically being a bitch towards them. Dumbledore apparently wanted her to get to know the Cullens. It would make her time there to be easier and it would make things easier if the Death Eaters did arrive. So Bella decided to finally answer Edwards note.

Since today was Friday, Bella decided to continue the note that Edward started on Monday. So Bella was sitting outside of the cafeteria hiding from the Cullens yet again waiting for class to start. She was still debating on what to write on that note. Yet the only thing that Bella wanted to talk about was why he saved her. She couldn't understand why he did it. He already showed that he didn't like her for some reason and yet he saved her. So something to that effect was what she wanted to start talking about.

So it was five minutes till class was getting ready to start and Bella decided now would be a good time to get in there. She wanted to get the message written before class starts that way when she gave it to him; Bella would get his whole reaction. Bella thought and came up with a great message, it would imply everything. So taking out the original message from him, she replied.

_Edward,_

_Apparently my actions answer your question. However one thing has been bothering me, Why? If caught wouldn't you fear exposure?_

_Bella_

Bella was quite happy with her response. She also had the note finished before Edward made it into class. Mr. Banner as usual was very anxious to begin class. Edward was still acting frustrated with her, but she didn't care. It's not like he was really interested in her to begin with. She represented a challenge for them and that was all. Nothing more.

Class was tedious as always and Mr. Banner was only apparently speaking for half of the class there was to be a lab again. Except it was to be a short movie that they had to watch and pay attention to; answer questions about it. Bella found this to be irritating but hopefully it would be easy. It was something ridiculous about cell structure and DNA. Bella kept her eyes on the clock. She had to time her response correctly, if she handed it over to early then he could possible try and detain her; if she waited too long he might not actually get it. So when there was 7 minutes left of class Bella pulled out the note and put it in front of her. Bella kept Edward in her peripheral vision. She had the folded piece of paper out and slightly waved it. It had Edward's attention. Now Bella needed to wait that way Edward would read it till the bell rang. A minute before the bell rang she put it in between them yet kept her fingers on it so he wouldn't take it quite yet. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her stuff and seemed like she decided to leave it. When Bella reached the door; she turned around to get his reaction. Edward had the note in front of him. As soon as it all clicked, he looked up startled. Bella just smirked and walked out with the rest of the students.

During her last class gym, Bella asked the teacher if she could leave early. Bella decided the excuse that she had to go the hospital would work. In reality, Bella wanted to be already gone when the Cullens came out of school. Her plan worked wonderfully because Emmett didn't realize that she left early from class.

When she got home, she left to go check up on the Cullen house. It seemed that all of them were frustrated and angry. Well that's not surprising considering of the exposure threat but they were going to have to start talking. Apparently a family meeting was called because Carlisle was home to meet them. It took about an hour but they came to a consensus. Whatever it was it seemed that Edward was leaving. As he got into his car Bella decided to leave and to head back home. She was soon going to have to make dinner for Charlie. As she ran through the woods, Bella figured tonight something was going to happen and she was going to control it.

When she got closer to the house, Bella came up to the tree line to see what was going on around her house. A couple blocks away on the corner was Edward's Volvo. So it seemed that he was in the area. Since that was the case, Bella climbed up a tree to get a look around. Edward apparently wasn't anywhere in her 360 degree of view. So as soon as Bella hit the ground she changed back into her human form. Then she went to the sidewalk to continue walking home. When she was in eye sight of her home Edward was coming up from the opposite direction. The both stopped and regarded each other. Bella looked at Edward and can see that vampirism to a good thing for that once human form. Edward was devastatingly attractive, but that meant nothing to Bella. A man had to be more than physically attractive and vampires as a general rule were well tyrannical.

So Bella decided to keep going but she headed through her neighbors yard and towards the back door. She also kept her wand close, just in case Edward decided to do something. As soon as she entered the house, Bella checked the time. Charlie would be home soon and decided that pizza would be the best idea. Bella knew that Edward was around and so she couldn't just conjure up dinner as was her usual practice. Bella liked pepperoni and extra cheese.

Ten minutes after Charlie got home, the pizza arrived. Both Bella and Charlie had a pleasant dinner. Bella also informed him that she had plans for the weekend which pleased Charlie greatly. He worried about her and her lack of social interaction. After Bella cleaned up after dinner, she told Charlie that she was heading up to finish homework and go to bed.

Bella knew she was going to need a very hot shower to relax for what was to come. Bella knew that there was no way Edward had just left and knew that a confrontation was coming. After her shower, Bella decided to put on her robes and check on Charlie. He was highly engrossed in a game on the TV, so Bella went to her room and turned off the light. Then she crawled out the window and climbed up on to the roof. Bella decided to sit here and wait. For Bella knew she would see Edward appear soon.


	15. Chapter 15

It really didn't take long after the light turned out for Edward to come out. Now Bella didn't know how close he was watching so she was hoping that he paid attention. Edward didn't disappoint. He came straight to her on the roof and stood off to the side. They regarded each other and Bella decided to wait and see what Edward would do.

It took longer than she expected for him to start asking questions, but again Bella wouldn't give him an inch.

Edward however was skeptical and finally realized that he was going to have to start this conversation and so he did.

"What do you know Bella?" Edward started off with. It was curt and direct and Bella like it. So she responded vaguely and very honestly, "I know everything" Bella responded.

That short statement seemed to irritate Edward as his jaw clinched and his fingers. So again Edward asked the question and it came out tensely, "What do you know, Bella, and please elaborate."

Bella just through her head back and laughed. Edward was put off by her attitude, but was shocked by Bella's answer, "The Volturi mean nothing to me Edward and would be in considerable trouble if they wanted to start trouble. So please calm down and again I know everything."

After that response Edward just stood there and it appeared to Bella that he had no idea of where to go next. So Bella decided to get something off of her chest so that they could move forward, "Edward, you made it very apparent that you don't really like me and that's fine. It's not like I've given you much to change that initial opinion of me. Yet you could do me a favor and not run away like a little boy. It's irritating and one that I really don't need right now."

Again the look on Edwards face surprised Bella. Edward appeared shocked and again frustrated, "Bella I might have some clue as to why you might think that, but you're completely off as to the reasons why I left. Since you seem to know what I am that means you know what my family and I need for substance. Yet it seems you have taken my reaction to you badly. Well my reaction to you might appear to repulsion but I was trying to stay in control. Your blood appealed to me more than any others that I have ever been around. Your blood sang to me."

Bella was absolutely shocked at that information. Her blood appealed to him more than any other. So that meant he left because he couldn't be near her because of how appetizing she smelled. Well she would just mask her scent so he wouldn't be tempted to eat her. So to continue the conversation Bella replied with, "I see. Well Edward I will take measures in the future to deal with this issue for you. After tonight you will no longer be tempted by my blood." As Bella got ready to begin another statement Edward interrupted her with his own question, "And how do you expect to do that Bella? It's not possible." Bella just sighed and stated, "Edward it's possible. I'm not going to explain it right now but it is possible. Now about some other issues, I'm going to be here for awhile. I have been asked to come here because of your family's talent. As time goes on and after some things have been decided we'll see if I need to remain around here or not. So please no sudden ideas of moving because your family's fear exposure. That's not going to happen any time soon."

After Bella's little speech Edward just hunched down and took some time. He didn't say anything or move. Bella after regarding Edward's movement for a moment just decided to look forward and wait for his reaction. This time Bella had to wait for a long time. Long enough for them to hear Charlie go upstairs and go to bed. Bella didn't have to worry about Charlie coming to check up on her because so far he hadn't done it. This appeased Bella and her sense that Charlie regarded her as her own person. They had a tense relationship but they had a relationship. Charlie so far had been there for her and hadn't neglected or been indifferent to anything that she did. Charlie paid attention. For once in her life someone who was supposed to love and cherish was showing signs of those emotions.

Bella didn't know how long she was going to be staying in this particular town but she was going to relish her time with Charlie. Hell even after all of this was over, Bella might decide to actually come and visit Charlie on a regular basis.

It had been two hours and still Edward hadn't said anything. Bella was getting tired of waiting for a response from him. So the next logical course would be to go back down to her room and go to bed. She would wait for him to come to some sort of conclusion before they moved forward in whatever type of interaction that would come in the future. As she moved to get up Edward finally decided to say something.

"Where are you going?" Bella turned towards Edward and sat back down. "I was going to go back to my room. You haven't responded to my last statements and waiting on you was getting tiring." Bella responded. Edward just ducked and stated, "I don't know really what to say. You are a person who I don't understand and I can't say from your statements that I trust you. I mean how can you say those things and expect me to believe you. What proof have you given?"

Bella took in Edward's statements and realized that from his point of view, he would be absolutely correct.

The magical world was completely for the most part been kept hidden from most vampires. The only vampires, who know of it, were human and apart of the magical community before they were transformed. Also the Ministry of Magic kept close tabs on those individuals. So Bella regarded Edward for a moment and decided to give him an inch. "Edward, I can see your point of view. I stated earlier I am here because of your family's talent. Now as expected that means Alice's ability to see the future, Jasper's empathy, and your ability to read minds. I know about all of it and I also know that none of your gifts will work on me. Now I am tired, if you would like to come in you're more than welcome. I know one of you have been around this past week watching me. I'm ok with that but if you would like to watch inside the room you're more than welcome to."

Bella got back up and went down to the ledge of her window. She climbed back in and quickly disrobed her undergarments of a tank top and underwear. Edward hadn't come down yet so she grabbed some shorts to put on. Bella put her wand underneath her pillow and crawled into bed. After getting settled she saw Edward at the window. Bella lifted up and said, "Edward come in. There is a chair over there for you if you like." Edward decided to climb in and walk to the chair. As Bella laid back down to get ready to go to sleep, she heard Edward ask her a question, "Bella how can you be comfortable with me in here, when you know what I am and that your sent bothers me so much?"

Bella just giggled and replied, "I will give you a partial answer Edward. For some strange reason that I still can't understand is that you forgo your nature and eat animals. Also for some reason since you haven't tried to kill me yet, I feel you must have some outstanding level of control. Goodnight Edward."

Bella closed her eyes and started going to sleep. Yet Bella was strangely comforted that Edward was there in her room. This sparked feelings that she knew nothing of and decided to think about it tomorrow.

AN: I have been asked by a couple of readers what's up with Bella and why is she basically so bitchy to the Cullens.

There are a multitude of answers for this but one big one. BELLA IS TROUBLED!

Bella has only one person in her life who she ever felt close to and that person was murdered. Also she has never felt, until now, what it meant to be in a loving family. Her mother abandoned her and Bella felt that she was a burden to the Diggory's. Her only self confidence where she felt that she excelled was in her academics and yet she still lacked self confidence as was shown in the beginning of the story.

Also since Bella only had one true friend in her life, Bella never really opened up and developed a lot of people skills. She likes to keep everyone at a distance.

The reason Bella likes Charlie so much is that he was up front with her from the beginning and they both aren't having high expectations. They're being very accepting of each other.

Now Edward has a lot of work to do, to get in there.

Also to southern Belle, I hope the previous explanation helps you. Also I like that you're a talkative person. Also to answer the big question, I don't think I could do a Cullens point of view. If anyone would like to do one, I think it would be interesting because I see them completely irritated. Like Jasper and Rose ready and willing to come after her because NONE of them can read her. No gifts will work on Bella because she is magically blocking them all. Now if she ever undoes that, I doubt it.

Also on a personal note I look forward to your reviews.

Also I enjoy everybody's reviews. They have a few times helped me change something about my story here and there. So thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

When Bella woke up, Edward was no longer in her room. She felt slightly disturbed by this and it was confusing to her. Yet it was also a good thing that he wasn't here because she needed to mask the scent of her blood. So as she checked outside and didn't see Edward or her father's car outside she grabbed her wand and waved it at the bottom drawers of her dresser. Bella kept them magically locked because she kept her magical supplies hidden. To help Edward with his problem it was going to require a potion. Bella waved her wand at her windows to block out any view from the outside and to lock them.

Bella pulled out her caldron and grabbed some roots and powders. She also needed a few liquids and yea she had everything in her supplies. So Bella started a blue fire to heat her cauldron and started the process of mixing a nonolfactory potion. Bella didn't need to be tempting Edwards vampirism to the degree that he was talking about. So it took a bit of time but thankfully it went correctly. That was one skill that Bella was grateful she did well. Potion making was a technical and difficult skill. Professor Snape was an ass and Bella was glad her skills kept him from picking on her. He liked to find weaker students and make them feel awful about their lesser skills in potion making.

After it was finished Bella ran downstairs quickly to have some food made. Bella preferred to take potions with food. As soon as she got some food being started she went upstairs to take a shower. Bella wanted to hurry up and get ready for the day. Even if Edward wasn't around Bella really wanted to head to that meadow where he seemed to spend a lot of time. Even though Bella watched Edward and the Cullens for security purposes. She preferred Edward in the meadow because the sexual lifestyle of the Cullens really bothered her.

After her shower, Bella got quickly dressed and went downstairs with her potion. Breakfast was finished and already at the table. She smiled and was extremely happy that no one was around. It felt nice to Bella to be herself and normal. Hiding her magical side really irked Bella, but it was mandated to hide magic from muggles and Bella really didn't want to be punished by the Ministry of Magic right now. Especially since they were ragging on Dumbledore right now and trying to discredit him. Bella didn't want to lose her wand and so she was being extra careful in this town full of muggles.

After she finished breakfast and had her nasty little potion, Bella decided to pack a bag and head out to the meadow. Even though she was there to keep an eye on Edward, Bella found the place to be relaxing. So she grabbed her backpack, some water, a book, and a sheet. Bella didn't know where Edward was but it seemed that he didn't want to be around her right now. So she quickly waved her wand to undo all the security measures she had up in the house and walked out the backdoor to head into the woods. As she about hit the tree line she heard her name being called. As she turned around Bella saw Edward standing in the yard. "Yes Edward." Bella responded. She was curious as to what he wanted.

Edward started to walk towards Bella. As soon as he got closer he paused for a moment and then finished walking towards her. "How did you do it? How did you hide your scent? That isn't scientifically possible." Edward started. Bella was now irritated. She told Edward she would mask her scent for him, the least he could do is give her the benefit doubt. Bella huffed and turned away and started walking into the woods. Yet she started to talk to him previously and he did stay for some part of the night. So she decided to respond, "Edward, I told you last night I would take care of it. I'm sorry you couldn't believe what I told you. Anyways what can I do for you?" Even though Edward didn't immediately follow he very quickly caught up. "Look Bella, I'm sorry I didn't believe what you said about hiding the scent, but come on scientifically until now I was sure that was impossible."

Bella had to take a moment to try and understand Edward's point of view. The muggle version of making their life better was through science yet it seemed that they were still so primitive. Anyways Bella needed to stop by the Cullen house before she went to the meadow. She needed to make sure the house still hadn't been visited by anyone magical other than herself. In Auror training, the students are taught that every witch or wizard has a specific magical print that they leave when they come and go into areas and use magic. Anyone who wants to get to the Cullens house that was magical in nature had to go through a web of magic around the house. It was very similar to the spell around Hogwarts. It wasn't defensive like that one was who didn't allow adults into the school without permission from the headmaster. It just registered the person who came around.

Bella was happy about the time she was making through the forrest, however it was really weird to walk with someone who was quiet in the trees. As Bella thought about their previous conversation Edward was the last one who spoke, yet Bella couldn't respond to what he said. He wouldn't believe and he wanted an explanation that Bella wouldn't give right now. So she would have to wait until he decided to speak again. About half an hour into the walk, it seemed Edward was ready to speak again. "um Bella where are you going?"

Bella was amused because he probably realized the vector that they were on sent them to his house and they would be there soon. "Well Edward, we are headed towards your house. I need to check on something there and then I plan to head to your meadow." It seemed her response wasn't what Edward expected. Especially since he pulled on her arm to stop her and ask his next question. "Bella what are you doing checking up on my house? Also how the hell do you know where my meadow is, I haven't ever taken anyone there, ever." Bella could tell that Edward wasn't pleased but seriously he didn't listen to a word she said or realized the in between the lines of that conversation. So this time she was going to be direct.

"Edward, after last night's conversation I thought it would be apparent, especially considering how much I know about you and your family, that I would be keeping an eye on your family. If you want to go as far as saying spying you can. However I acknowledged the fact that someone in your family was also spying on me and that you were invited into my bedroom. So you have no moral ground to sound affronted about that information. Besides these are necessary measures. Now I plan to keep on walking."

Bella turned and kept on towards the house. It didn't take much longer to get there and it appeared that everything was still fine. So Bella kept on walking around the back parameter of the house to head towards Edward's precious meadow.

It wasn't much longer after she bypassed the house that Edward rejoined her. "Your right Bella, morally I can't feel affronted about you spying because I've been spying on you. However, I have been doing to find out if you are a threat or not. The fact that if your friend or foe hasn't been decided as of yet. There is no level of trust between us and you. So I feel like I have the right to do what needs to be done for the protection of my family and your motives of such actions have yet to be discussed." Edward replied.

Bella wasn't surprised by Edward's response and understood his point of view. Now that they were practically at the meadow Bella decided that now was a good time to respond. "Edward, if I wasn't allowing the opportunity for you to make a judgment about me then you would have a much better argument. However I am allowing you to be around and discussing the issues. Maybe not in detail, but I haven't lied to you. So were now at your meadow where you find your peace. So let's see how this day goes. Shall we?" Bella states as she walks out into the meadow.

As soon as she reaches the middle, she takes off her bag and pulls out the sheet and spreads it on the ground. Then Bella lays down on it and closes her eyes to relax.

She was getting ready to spend the day with Edward. She was curious to see how the day would go.

AN: First Meadow day….. Got any suggestions? I like hearing from my readers and it would be a good way to see where you think Edward and Bella should go at this point in their relationship. Send me your thoughts please!


	17. Chapter 17

As Bella made it back to her room she decided to just let things be. She gathered all of her shower stuff and headed towards the bathroom. Bella desperately wanted to take a shower and wash away the day. As she felt the hot water run down her skin, Bella decided to brace herself on the wall facing the shower head. As she looked down at the drain and watched the water run down it; the water was like a physical metaphor for her day. After she got out and dried off Bella went and grabbed some of her more comfortable clothes and decided to go downstairs and make Charlie some dinner.

As she reached the kitchens, Bella waived her wand and put up the protective enchantments that way she could work and not be discovered. It didn't take long for dinner to start to come together and since she was making lasagna; Bella would wait till Charlie was close to home before she put dinner in the oven to finish cooking. After everything was layered, Bella had some tin foil placed over it and began the process of having the kitchen cleaned. This was one area of magic that Bella loved. She had no desire to ever do this particular chore by hand ever again. It just reminded her too much of being punished.

After all that was over Bella undid all the protection enchantments and decided to start a new book. She overheard a student talking about a series of books and decided to see if they were any good. The first one was called Dark Lover and the synopsis on the back sounded intriguing. So Bella curled herself up on the couch and started reading. After a couple of hours Bella heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house so Bella put her book down and went to turn on the oven. Bella heard Charlie come in and do his usual routine of getting home from work. By the time he was back downstairs and walking towards the kitchen Bella had put dinner in the oven for the required hour.

"So Charlie, did you have an interesting day at work?" Bella asked. Charlie just smiled and said, "Sorry kiddo, nothing really exciting happening in town, did you have a good day?" "Yes Charlie. Anyways I just put dinner in the oven, so it will be about an hour and then we will get to eat." Bella replied. Charlie just smiled and went to grab a beer out of the fridge. Then both he and Bella walked back towards the living. Charlie put some sports game on the TV and Bella picked back up her book.

This was nice Bella thought, spending companionable time with her father. Bella was only able to be like this with Cederic otherwise she really could never relax around anyone else. After getting through a little more in her book, Bella quickly got back up and went towards the kitchen. In the fridge was ready garlic bread and green beans to go into the oven to be warmed up as well. After she put them in Bella quickly grabbed some plates and a glass for her. Next came out the silverware and some paper towels that needed to be placed on the table. Bella then grabbed her glass and went to the freezer to get some ice. Then she grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge and filled up her glass. After she set that on the table and went back to grab some serving spoons; then Bella pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put on some shredded mozzarella. After giving it a couple of minutes to melt and cool down, Bella scooped up two big portions and put them on the plates. Next Bella turned off the oven and pulled out both of the side dishes and put portions on the plates.

"Charlie," Bella called out, "dinner's ready." Next thing Bella heard was Charlie coming to the table. "Looks good there Bell's." Charlie stated and actually had a very small but pleased smile on his face. This little feature made Bella smile back a little. It was a very pleasant evening spent with her father. After it was over and Bella quickly took care of the dishes and leftovers; she quickly went back out to the living room to spend a little bit longer with her dad. However instead of reading Bella was taking time to appreciate the little bit of normalcy she was being allowed.

Bella never felt truly a part of a family and for once in her life she was getting to experience it just a little. She also got to have a small relationship with her father. Bella was forever grateful for Dumbledore sending her on this assignment and giving her this gift.

As Thanksgiving and Christmas were just around the corner, Bella decided she actually wanted to do the traditional things that were associated with these holidays. Cooking a big dinner, having Charlie's friends over. Putting up a tree and decorating; giving presents to each other. Bella realized that this maybe the only holiday season that she may ever get to spend with her dad and Bella wanted to do it right. And that was exactly what she got.

October

November

December

January

February

March

April

Spring break was just around the corner. Bella's relationship had been at a standstill since the beginning of October and it didn't appear as it would be changing anytime soon. There hadn't been many communications from Dumbledore but one had just arrived as king if she could come see him soon so they could discuss the current situation. Apparently Lord Voldemort was up to something and he was worried. Especially after the Weasley incident back in December.

Anyways since Spring Break was next week Bella needed somehow to get Charlie to agree to let Bella go to England for a week and she had an idea of how to accomplish it.

"Dad" Bella stated while they were eating lasagna. It turned out to be Charlie's favorite meal so Bella at least made it once a month for him. "Yes Bella" Charlie replied. "Um, well I just got a letter from Amos, Cederic's father, asking if I could come visit during Spring Break to visit and to take care of some stuff back in England. Would this be alright with you?" Bella noticed the sour disposition on Charlie's face and she was worried he wouldn't let her go and she would have to resort to magic. Bella didn't like to use magic on Charlie any more than what was absolutely necessary and so far she didn't have to do it once.

"You would only be gone during Spring Break?" Bella knew that the only absolutely reason Charlie would consider this was because of a recent shortage in manpower Charlie hadn't been able to take the week off. "Yes Charlie I would be back that weekend. Probably on Saturday." Bella replied. "Very well, you can go, but please call me once a day. I'll worry about you." Bella was thankful of Charlie's answer and didn't mind his request in the slightest. "Thank you, dad." After that awkward request Charlie and Bella talked of more pleasant issues such as baseball.

In a few days Bella would head back to England to see what Dumbledore needed and apparently sent her an actual plane ticket to keep up appearances. Bella decided to actually use it. See how muggles traveled and to not waste the money that was used to buy that ticket.


	18. Chapter 18

After Bella finished with her first and last muggle flight ever in her life. Bella couldn't understand how or why someone wanted to travel around the world like that. All those people packed in a long tube for hours. Ugh it was one of the worst experiences in Bella's life. One that she never wanted to repeat. Bella quickly left Heathrow and headed towards the streets. Bella needed to find a quiet alley where she could apparate to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore needed to meet with her and well apparently couldn't be sent through post.

When she finally reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade it was starting to get dark. As Bella made her way into the town she noticed a figure standing next to a tree. As she kept going the figured from the tree moved to join her on her way into town. It appeared to be Professor McGonagall as they walked it seemed that instead of heading in to town they were headed around it towards the abandoned house that is now called the shrieking shack. "Bella, for tonight if you don't have a problem it would be best if you stayed away from town and stayed at the shrieking shack. There have been some serious happenings at the school and I can't get you in there for the night. While you have been gone have you been receiving the Daily Prophet?" Bella was surprised by the turn of conversation. "No, what is going on?" "Bella dear, things with the ministry have been bad this year. They sent an Under Secretary to the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and also to keep an eye on the school and report back to the minister. Fudge has decided to ignore Dumbledore's word about He Who Shall Not Named and say that Dumbledore and Potter are lying about what happened in the maze. The ministry is trying to get Dumbledore out and keep things status quo."

Bella was absolutely shocked about what has been going on back home. She couldn't believe that people were believing what the government had been saying and doing. How could they believe that Cedric didn't die like Harry said, because if that was true then what happened that night was not disclosed? Also if the ministry truly wanted to get the truth there were ways to get it and confirm it. Veritaserum was one of the easiest ways to get it, or pulling the memory of what happened that night to be viewed and judged accordingly. Instead the ministry wanted to figuratively throw mud at Dumbledore and Potter instead of finding and deal with the truth. Bella instinctively knew from seeing Cedric's body that it was an unforgivable curse that killed him and knew that none of the students in the maze had the emotional strength to deliver that curse. Also none of the teachers were in the maze and the ministry knew this; also there were signs that the trophy was used as a port key.

"Also Bella, Professor Dumbledore is no longer at the school. Even though there is a secret passageway that leads to the school grounds I wouldn't suggest you go their till the early morning hours. Dumbledore is meeting with the centaurs right now, trying to keep them from acting on Professor Umbridge. I understand that you would be able to join him in the Forrest without getting yourself hurt." Professor McGonagall explained to Bella. Minerva could see how frustrated Bella was turning. She knew this news would be bad for Bella, especially considering how close she and Cedric were growing up. Minerva knew Bella had a rough time growing up and was closed off emotionally from others. Bella never learned how to develop proper emotionally stable relationships with others and this was going to inhibit her future relationships.

Now that they had reached the shack they went inside. Minerva helped Bella quickly set up an upstairs room so she could get some rest before she went into the Forrest before the sun rose. "Bella darling, look I know how some of this could be very frustrating for you, but know this. The ministry will learn the hard way and they will be very apologetic for their inaction in this situation." Professor McGonagall stated. She knew that the information coming to her after this would probably not be that great. Especially since Dumbledore would be catching her up on much more than just public opinion. "Bella do you need anything else?" "No Minerva. I am going to get some sleep and then go to the Forrest to see Dumbledore. Thanks for the heads up and I will be going through Hogwarts grounds around three in the morning. Would Umbridge know about that?" Professor McGonagall stopped to think about that and stated, "I don't think she would know, but be very careful and get to the trees as quickly as possible."

"Thank you and good night, Minerva" "Good night, Bella"

Bella was startled awake and saw the moon high in the sky. So she got up and decided to prepare for her stay with the centaurs. The really bad thing was the fact that she was going to need a place to hide her wand. Yet since she couldn't go into the school that wasn't going to be an option; that meant that she was going to have to pay a price for bringing that magical tool into the Forbidden Forrest.

Bella quickly put on some robes and put her wand up her sleeve of her left hand. Since that wasn't her primary wand hand she was hoping that it showed that she wasn't being malevolent in her actions. As she gathered everything in the shack and put it away in her bag she went through the passage and came to the wimping willow. Before she got out she stunned the tree that way it wouldn't give away that someone was coming through the passage. Bella quickly put her wand away again and quickly ran towards the trees. As soon as she reached the tree line Bella slowed down to a walk. Bella knew how proud centaurs are and with her caring a wand as an adult; Bella would be lucky to not be punished harshly for this infraction.

Bella was maybe 30 meters in and she saw Ronan waiting and watching her. Bella stopped and waited. Hands down, palms up, and her head slightly bent. She knew she needed to appear slightly submissive especially considering in their mind that she was coming armed. Ronan circled her and Bella waited. Bella didn't dare rush this and she knew it would be bad if Dumbledore tried to save her in any way. Bella couldn't appear weak in front of them.

Ronan finally stopped in front of her, "What, witch, is your business here?"

"Sir, I was told to come and conference with Dumbledore. Timing is of the essence and it was said that he was with your people. I come with no other intentions."

Bella was worried about the fact that she was demoted to her kind and not her name. Bella had been here quite a bit before, but she knew her wand was going to cause trouble. Yet she hoped not this much trouble.

"Witch, you came to these woods armed and you Bella know better. You must pay the price. Hand me your left arm and you must use no magic for this instance."

Bella handed him her left arm which was caring the wand. She removed the wand holding the tip so it didn't appear offensive and handed over her arm. He used both and snapped her arm. The pain Bella felt was intense yet she couldn't cry out. Bella knew that she broke the rules coming in to the Forrest and not taking punishment would make it worse.

Ronan watched Bella put the wand back in her sleeve and cradle her arm to her chest. Bella knew that this week was going to be difficult but not this difficult. Next Bella waited then Ronan started walking and Bella followed. She a guest of this Forrest and she didn't dare wanted to offend her hosts any longer. Bella was ready to see Dumbledore and find out what the hell was going on.

AN: I hope you guys like this, but I haven't been getting a lot of response..


	19. Chapter 19

It was mid morning when Ronan and Bella finally reached the Centaur encampment. Also Bella was really grateful that they arrived, she needed to refresh herself and take a moment to work out the pain. Walking that long of a distance really didn't help her in dealing with the pain of her broken arm.

Also it appeared that Dumbledore was waiting for them. When he approached he was surprised to see Bella cradling her arm so close to her body. "Bella dear, what has happened to your arm and why haven't you healed it?" Dumbledore stated, clearly agitated. Yet Ronan was the one who answered, "Penance Albus, for her coming into the Forrest seeking us and armed with her wand. Miss Swan knew better and yet she still did it. The only reason her punishment wasn't worse is because she came humbled and has accepted it with grace." "Ronan, these are trying times as I have stated to your leader and you knew she would probably be coming. With her history with your people why couldn't you take a more lenient approach?" Ronan was starting to become agitated with Albus and stated tersely, "She knew our law and so do you. You are the only one who is allowed to be here with a wand. _No one else_. Now I believe she is waiting to speak to you." Ronan quickly turned and left Dumbledore and Bella to confer with themselves. Yet as Dumbledore took in Bella, he could tell that she was in pain and now very irritated for his questioning of the centaur's ways.

"Dumbledore I knew of the risks and usually when I come here, I am able to hide my wand inside the castle where it is safe. Yet this time that was impossible thanks to this precarious situation that has been going on in my absence. So, WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHAT DID YOU NEED TO SEE ME FOR?" Dumbledore smiled, Bella was pissed and had good reason for it. "Come dear, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore led Bella to a little place away from the Centaur camp and sat down on some protruding rocks from the ground.

"Bella dear we have much to discuss. Yet I think it would be best to give you an idea of the current situation that we have been facing. However, first I would like to know the real situation in Forks." Dumbledore started.

"Very well, here are the facts. Back around the end of October I moved in with my biological father Charlie. I am very curious as to how you came about this information. The Cullen's were very curious about me, because I had blocked me personally from all of their gifts. About a little over six months ago, I started to have some communication from Edward. However; it had abruptly come to a stop practically as it started. One day I went to check up on the house and I noticed a magical disturbance in my protection charm around the house that wasn't me. So I made a snap decision and well let's just say the Cullen's somehow suspect that I did something to take away their special abilities but they don't know what. Their father Carlisle has tried to study scientifically what could cause this abrupt change, but has yet to find the solution. However the gifted Cullen's didn't take to well to having their gifts bound. Alice was especially furious and hunted for Edward and confronted him then me about what was going on. The only reason she didn't attack me that day was well; I told her if I died she wouldn't ever get her special gift back and that she would just have to learn to quit manipulating everyone to get what she wants. There has been only two other instances of disturbances since that time but no one has confronted the Cullen's as of yet."

Bella looked up to Dumbledore and watched him catalog the information she just told him. "Bella, what would be in your opinion the best reason for taking away their abilities?" "Well, the best reason would be that when Voldemort came for their gifts that he couldn't use them. I understand that with the muggle and vampire world they can defend themselves; yet with our magical abilities we are of the advantage. No matter how gifted they are. Their gifts wouldn't save them. Having no gifts, might not save them, but they won't be used for anyone with bad intentions. Also it might help them understand that they rely on them just a little too much. Especially Alice."

Bella gave Dumbledore the information that he wanted, now it was time to return the favor; so Bella waved her hand in saying that he had the floor and then she waited.

"Well Bella, now that I know what has been going on in Forks. I can at least say that no matter what for now that the Cullen's will probably become Tom's first priority. His attempts to get the actual prophesy about him and Potter have so far failed. Yet he hasn't quit just yet. As I am sure you have been told, the ministry has taken it upon themselves to discredit me and Harry as much as possible. Also, Fudge can't quite reconcile himself to the idea of Lord Voldemort returning. The consequences of accepting that reality is to disastrous to his thinking. I have reestablished the Order of the Phoenix and have been keeping tabs on his movements; especially in the ministry. That is how I know he wants the whole prophesy. I am still the Headmaster at Hogwarts, but with the ministry trying to banish me to Azkahban, let's just say it's safer to have the office on lockdown. That irritates Umbridge like you wouldn't believe. I think either way, he will come after the Cullen's."

Bella couldn't believe how stupid the ministry is being. It was foolish to ignore Dumbledore and yet for their own stupid selfish asses they were doing it anyways. Also Dumbledore was right about them wanting the Cullen's and it would probably happen very soon.

"Now Bella, besides this there are some things that I want to discuss with you. First I am sure that you have probably by now developed a close relationship with your father. I want to bring that relationship closer by actually bringing him in on the truth of why your there. It wouldn't be wise to lie to your father forever. So I have a proposal for you, to help you tell your father what is going on and to bring him in to your whole world as much as the two of you want. Also keep the Cullen's under this spell. If I am correct in thinking that if you bound their gifts that you are the only one in releasing them. Since this is the case, until the Death Eaters try and take the Cullen's and we move them to safety will we consider releasing their gifts. What do you say about this?"

Bella took a moment to think about this and was happy with the idea…

So for the rest of the day Bella and Dumbledore discussed what would be the best options for the future of her relationship with her father and where to take the Cullen's once the Death Eaters have officially arrived.

AN: so we now have the idea of what happened in the meadow, Bella will hopefully keep her new relationship with her father and plans are being made…..

Yet Bella still is in pain from her arm….

Now if you guys are irritated with how I portrayed Alice… I have a reason for that and it is other fan fiction writers. Some of them really get on my nerves for how often I see that they turn Alice into a boundary pushing, medaling person that I can't stand it. I don't care that some may feel that she has that right for just being Alice. So I put Alice in different place just for that reason….

Any other questions?


	20. Chapter 20

Bella was on her way to the hospital to see Carlisle. With Dumbledore's instructions Bella had just recently placed a port key in an obscure field near her house. It was to be a quick and hidden escape for the Cullen's when the Death Eaters arrived to try and coerce them into submission. Dumbledore believed no matter what that they were going to come. Especially sense someone magical has been to the house. Also Dumbledore told Bella that there would be more witches and wizards coming into the area. He believed that the attack would be soon and probably larger than he originally thought.

Bella entered the hospital through a side entrance and tried to remain unseen as possible. Charlie didn't know that she was back. He knew that she broke her arm since she kept in contact with him just as he wished. Also thanks to Dumbledore, Bella was able to fill Charlie in on what her real motivations were for coming and some of the things that she had been hiding. Since she and Charlie had developed an actual relationship that she wanted to carry on in her life; it was imperative that she sit down with Charlie and explain, ALOT.

It took Bella a moment to find Carlisle's office and was grateful that his secretary wasn't around. Bella went to the door and tried to open it. Finding it locked Bella quickly looked around and saw that no one was around. So she quickly pulled out her wand and whispered "Alohamora" and went in. Bella quickly relocked the door and decided to wait on Carlisle's couch that was in his office.

Bella awoke to hear a key enter the lock of the door. So she knew that it seemed that Carlisle arrived to work. Bella noted on the clock that it read 7 am. It seemed a little late for Carlisle but since it was spring break that he was staying later since the "kids" were as well. As he entered, Bella could tell that he was apprehensive and curious about who was in his office. The look of surprise that was on his face was apparent to Bella. Bella watched as Carlisle shut his office door yet, not completely turning his back to her. He was a bit more cautious than Bella expected, yet she wondered how much of "the kids current situation" made him nervous.

Carlisle didn't go to sit down but waited near the door and watched. So Bella sat up and decided to just be frank about what she needed. "Carlisle, I need you to fix my arm." His eyes went straight for the arm that has been practically in the same position since it was broken, tucked into her chest. Bella really didn't move it more than what was necessary. "Well, Bella. What happened to your arm, and why aren't you here with your father? Also how did you get into my office?"

Bella wasn't surprised at the questions, but what did surprise her was that he was more passive about his approach. Bella decided to be as truthful as she could be and answer, "Well, my arm was broke, and Charlie doesn't know that it hasn't been fixed yet." Yet as Bella answered she could see that her answers were not what Carlisle was expecting. "I see, well Bella, I am going to need to have Charlie's insurance information so I can account for the supplies and the medical visit to fix your arm." Bella just looked at Carlisle like he lost his mind. The problem was that Bella had no clue what Carlisle was talking about, but it seemed that he wanted to inform Charlie and get some kind of information just to have her arm fixed. "I see, well that will be impossible and if you cant fix it then fine. I will just have to go somewhere else. Thank you."

Bella just got up and was preparing to leave when Carlisle stopped her, "Bella, where would you go to have your arm fixed? This is the local hospital for your family also it would be inadvisable for you to continue without treatment." Bella was still irritated with his attitude, but also knew he had just silly muggle information. "Carlisle, I need to have my arm fixed, but I have no clue what you are asking for, except to inquire information from Charlie. That isn't going to happen and I will just seek help from elsewhere." Again Bella moved to leave, but apparently Carlisle decided to try again, "Alright Bella, but for me to treat you it cannot be from this hospital and we would have to go to my house. I have the appropriate equipment to treat you there. Would that be fine with you?" Bella thought about his request and decided that would be fine. Also it would be good to get a better understanding of the Cullen's house. "Alright Carlisle." So again Bella went to leave, "Bella, could you please wait a moment. I came to the hospital to drop off some paperwork before I went back to the house. I wasn't scheduled to come in today. So could I please have a few minutes?" "Oh sure Carlisle, it seems I was lucky today that you came in anyways." "Hmm, it seems." It didn't take him long to quickly put away whatever files that he brought from home, yet Bella noticed that he grabbed one to take back with him. Then Carlisle was moving to exit the office and Bella was right behind him exiting. Bella kept going and listened to Carlisle lock his office door, again. Bella smiled when he even checked to make sure it was locked. Bella was planning on exiting the way she came in and yet it didn't take him long to catch right back up. "Bella, where are you going? The main exit is in a different direction." "Yes Carlisle, I know this, but no one can see me here. It would raise questions if it reached back to Charlie." "Bella, um why would it cause issue with Charlie and why are we hiding the treatment of your arm?" "Well Carlisle, if you must know, the biggest questions that would need to be answered are, Bella when did you get back and why isn't your arm already treated? The answers are, I got back this morning, way ahead of schedule and I haven't been able to have it treated yet." 

They walked towards Carlisle's car and got in. He seemed frustrated in Bella's opinion but seriously what does he expect. All the answers upfront, sometimes it's best to be left in the dark. They have that mentality about humans it seems. Hide what you are and what you do. Yet it seems that they don't like it when it happens to them. Carlisle drove ridiculously fast yet Bella enjoyed the speed. It almost felt just as exhilarating as riding on her broomstick. Yet, they kept the conversation down to minimal. Bella was preparing herself for walking into the Cullen house and also for dealing with the others. The siblings seemed to be absolutely livid with her but she still didn't really feel bad for them. Bella's perspective of them showed her that they had an overdeveloped since of control in their surroundings and that since they could manipulate others with their knowledge. It seemed necessary in her opinion to take this illusion away; especially considering the threat in their lives.

As they reached the house Bella knew if the kids were home it was just going to be one huge confrontation from the beginning. Especially since Bella went to Carlisle for medical treatment on her arm without informing Charlie. So Bella got out of the car and took one big breath then got in line right after Carlisle to walk inside of the house. As they entered Bella could see that the designer of the house preferred clean contemporary lines. With all the white in the house, Bella felt the house was a bit sterile. No matter how much artwork, photos, or material that covered the walls it was still just too neat. Not really lived in, in her opinion. Also the Cullen's had a bit of exhibitionism in their personality with all the windows in the house. It was like they wanted the world to know what they are but hid it with a wall of trees.

As Bella looked around and kept up with Carlisle it seemed that the other were aware of her. Esme was coming to greet her husband, yet in the living room the others were gathering to greet and confront the situation of her being in the house. Yet it seemed that Esme was going to be the one to begin the inquisition of the head of household. "Esme darling, this is Bella. I brought her here to have her arm fixed as it can't be done at the hospital. We'll be up in my office." Carlisle started to hopefully explain what was going on and not have a scene start out with the others. "Morning Mrs. Cullen. You have a nice home. Um Dr. Cullen, you don't have to hide me in your office. Unless its necessary to treat it there. I just assume that your children would be more comfortable to have this done in an open space. They don't like me very much." Carlisle just looked at Bella, with a surprised look on his face. "Dr. Cullen, I know very well that the others don't like me. I mean we haven't spoken in months; however I found it interesting that they called Charlie to check up on me when I left for London. So I figure, it's an arm. Nothing intrusive that needs to be fixed. So down in the living room would be fine. Unless someone else objects?" Bella just looked at the others, it seemed that the Cullen's were looking at each other, but Bella would bet that with the amount of time it was taking for a decision to be made that they were discussing it in some form that she wouldn't notice. So as Bella let them discuss the issue, Bella moved to the living room. Walking around Emmett and moving to a couch. She just continued to look around. Even after a few minutes with no answer Bella decided to speak again, "look I'm not out to hurt you. No matter what your perceptions are. Also I am tired considering I have done quite a bit of traveling the past day. So please, let's move this along." It seemed after she spoke that Carlisle moved to upstairs. "Bella dear, I am going to need an X-ray of your arm and that equipment is upstairs. After I take this we could set it down here with the others." So Bella got up and followed Carlisle to the second floor to his office.

Bella could tell that they were getting ready to have a nice discussion about these turn of events. Bella took in Carlisle's office and was impressed about the amount of books that he possessed. In the corner however was a big cabinet that seemed to hold what Bella would called potion making materials, but she assumed that these were some kind of medical supplies. Carlisle pulled out some big box something with glass. He also grabbed some kind of plate and slid it into the box. "Bella I am going to need your arm." So Bella moved closer. She moved her arm gently away from her body and Carlisle reached for it. Bella was surprised about how gentle he was being with her arm. Yet he placed her arm on the glass part of the box. Then he moved something over the box. Then he grabbed some kind of cord with a handle and a button. Then Carlisle pushed the button and a humming noise was made. Then it was over. "Bella you can go back downstairs. It will only take me a few minutes to develop this."

So Bella gently brought her arm back to her chest then went downstairs to sit with the rest of the Cullen's. She knew today was going to be amusing. Also a lot of questions were going to be asked. She wondered how many of them could be answered. There was a lot of art in the house that spanned a great deal of time and Bella found it to be telling of the Cullen family.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella walked into the living room and noted all of the other Cullen's were standing at the perimeter of the room. It seemed that they wanted to make her feel trapped. She found this to be amusing especially since she could leave whenever she wanted. So she moved to the couch to sit down. Then she waited. Bella was going to have them start and decide what they want to know. Even though Dumbledore wanted to her to be more affable to them and their situation; also give them some answers. Yet, she knew it would be bad if they got too much. So she was going to have to play this by but be truthful. Yet she was betting it would be Alice that would jump the gun and she didn't disappoint.

"So Bella, last time we saw each other I accused you of obstructing our gifts. How?"

Bella just looked at Alice, then Jasper, and finally Edward then she smiled. "Yes Alice, I obstructed your gifts. Bound them actually. How, well I made it so." Just at that time Carlisle came downstairs. "Bella dear, you have a compound fracture. I am surprised that the bone didn't break skin. I actually need to perform surgery on your arm to reset the bone." Bella took a moment to think about what Carlisle said and was really worried about what he was talking about. So she was just going to have to get to the point and find out, "Carlisle what are you saying. I don't understand."

The expression on Carlisle's face was unusual. "Bella, do you know what surgery is?" "No Carlisle I don't. So could you please explain." Carlisle just looked flabbergasted at this information. "Bella how is it that you don't know about general medical terms?" Bella was started to get irritated. This punishment was becoming extremely difficult. So she decided to take a different route, "Carlisle, just fix it enough for today and later I will have Charlie bring me in then you can do what you need to. Seriously I don't have all day for these ridiculous questions." Again it seemed that Carlisle wanted to protest, but he just realized that with all of his questions that he wasn't getting anywhere. Also Carlisle knew Bella would do what she said, so he went about setting her arm as much as possible then cover it in plaster. "Bella I am going to go ahead and cover your arm for protection, but you need to come in immediately and have your arm set appropriately."

Just then Jasper jumped in, "Bella where did you grow up?" She just smiled at Jasper, because he was taking a different route to get information from her. "Jasper, I grew up in England. Lastly I lived in London, if you must know." Carlisle and every other Cullen just frowned at this information. Probably because in their mind Bella thought she should know normal muggle things. Oops…

Yet it seemed that wasn't important to Alice as she completely changed the subject, "Bella you really didn't answer the last part of my question. How?"

"Actually Alice, I did answer your question, but what you want is a more developed answer. That answer isn't really something I can give you. Can you tell me how your gift actually worked?"

This time it seemed that Rosalie was tired of being silent, "Bella what are you here for?"

Bella just looked at Rosalie. Bella like how up front and different her view point was of all this, "Well Rosalie, I am here because of this family and the threat that you potentially pose to the world." That got the Cullen's attention. They all were flabbergasted at what was just said. Even Carlisle quit working on putting wet disgusting stuff on her arm. "Bella," Carlisle started, "What do you mean the threat we pose. Are you talking about what we are, or what my children can do?"

Bella took a good look at them and realized that they truly didn't understand what they were or the gifts that they possessed.

"It's about what the other members in this coven can do, not what you are. Besides, you all have weird eating habits that I just can't even begin to comprehend."

After they all just looked at her like she was weird, Edward decided it was his turn to speak. "Bella what about our gifts can be threatening when we are the ones who decide what to do with them?" Bella just looked at Edward and she couldn't help it, she started laughing. Also she was grateful that Carlisle seemed done with whatever he was doing because he removing the extra stuff from in front of Bella.

After her fit of laughter she took a good look at all of them and started, "None of you have an idea of the danger that you are in, or that you represent a way to hurt others around you. Just because you're supernatural with this over developed since of morality that you can ultimately control what happens in your world. The Volturi are not the biggest threat that you face and they don't even know about the gifts that reside in this coven. Each of you in your own way strive for control in your environment. Alice is the worst of you with her ability to see the future and then manipulate you if she doesn't like it. Her visions are subjective but she can see what the different decisions would lead to. Jasper with your ability to feel and manipulate the emotions around you can easily bring people under his control. Edward you hear what people think and then in turn could say what needs to be said to ease, anger, or turn the situation to your advantage. Carlisle and Esme being the parents of this coven, you strive to control and discipline them into your way of life. Rosalie has the biggest emotional struggle with control, because it seems she despises change. Also people need to stay at an emotional distance. Emmett feels that he is stronger so no one can overpower him."

It seemed that the Cullen's really didn't know how to respond, but it was Edward that started again, "you said that we have an over developed since of morality and that you don't understand our eating habits. How could you not since you are human."

Bella just took a moment to try and get this right, yet she doubted that she would for them, "Look, I don't know how this morality begun, but you are what you are. You are meant to be a predator to the human race. Blood is your food source. Do you feel that other predators should be punished for eating their food source? Now I'm not saying that human beings killing other human beings are right, I'm just saying that every creature has a right to survival. Now who says that you don't deserve to exist? Clearly your kind is meant to exist. Now if you don't want to kill people I believe there are ways to accomplish that but you don't have to go around eating animals to do it."

Edward just started shaking his head and replied, "What about God and the teachings that we are demons, abominations without souls?"

Bella just looked at him and was clearly confused, "I know nothing about God or whatever some people teach. I also don't believe in demons, and you want to say that you are an abomination that doesn't have a soul. Well I must say that is the most ludicrous thing in the world. You are a living being. You have an energy to who you are, so I guess that means you have a soul. Whoever spouted off those ideas just needs to be shot. Things in this world are created and if I understand what you meant in the idea of God, then if he is so important how could he want to punish his creation?"

Edward really didn't speak after that but Carlisle started again, "Bella you said that we were a threat? I assume that means that someone wants us under there control or at least side with them. How would that be possible?"

"Carlisle, I will try to answer that question when you could understand it better." Just then Jasper interrupted, "Bella you aren't giving us good answers. I don't think you can leave without us letting you. Also how did you arm get broken?"

Bella just smiled, and stated, "penance." Then Bella apparated out of the house to show them that she could leave whenever she pleased. That just because she was "human" that she wasn't under their control either. Also she needed to get to the airport in Port Angeles. Charlie would be picking her up soon.

Also now that she had the muggle form of treatment and it was irritating her that she was just going to fix her arm. No way was she going to do a surgery. Because whatever that was sounded horrible. So as she walked through the airport, she went to a bathroom and fixed her broken arm and removed the hardened plaster on her arm.

Now it was time to see Charlie and explain in detail just a bit more to him.


	22. Chapter 22

As Bella went to School, she felt relieved. After having the explosive argument and then discussion with her father; it all apparently turned out well. Just like Dumbledore said it would. The weekend was full of yelling, tears and magic. Yet her father decided to be in her life. Dumbledore even sent him an owl with a job offer. He would be working with Mr. Weasley and helping him understand the muggle world. It would also help Mr. Weasley in his ministry duties. So also over the weekend Charlie was drafting his notice to retire from the Forks Police Department and get ready to move to England. Bella personally was ecstatic with this development and not losing her father.

Charlie also now knew the real reason why she was here in Forks, protecting the Cullens. He wasn't completely happy with that situation, but with the knowledge that this was important to everyone and why he understood. Bella now, felt like she could be completely open with a person and be loved for who she is. Not having to hide something of herself. It gave her hope that there would be others that she could be like this in the future.

As she pulled into the school parking lot, she wondered how long it was going to take before someone asked about her father's sudden move to leave Forks. Yet what surprised her was that the Cullens were hanging around their car waiting for her. It seemed that they wanted another word with her. They tried over the weekend to call or come by to speak with her. Yet there attempts so far have failed and this attempt would fail too. She really didn't like them.

As she went through the day no one bothered her. The Cullens made sure to keep an eye on her, but one thing she noticed is that they didn't seem to like her either. And Bella was fine with that. At lunch they didn't try and corner which she wasn't expecting so she let it be.

During Biology however Edward couldn't help but keep her in his vision the entire time. It seemed like he wanted to say something yet he remained quiet the entire time. A couple of minutes before class was over he passed over a note. Then the bell rang and he got to leave. Bella grabbed it and was surprised by what was in it.

_Bella_

_You are the first person in my existence that I could never read. All the more, your scent when not diluted was the most potent that I have ever smelled. From the beginning you have confused my understanding of human nature and you still do to this day. Yet after hearing how you see our family and lack of understanding for our way of life, leads me to believe that you grew up in a world very different from our own. However some things that we never before considered about ourselves you brought to light. I think many of us were not consciously aware of how controlling we were. _

_Yet, I do believe that you have never given us a chance to show you who we were and what we are capable of. You made your opinions off of observations yet not knowing the history of who we are. I would like for you to give us a chance. I think we could overcome some of the differences and maybe understand why we are; who we are. _

_So please come and visit us. At least come and visit me._

_Edward_

Bella really didn't pay attention to her last class. She was still distracted when she got home. However there was a message from Charlie on what he called an answering machine.

_Bella_

_Going to be working late. Turned in my notice. It should take a month for everything to be final._

_Love Charle_

So Bella grabbed a pencil and paper to leave a note to her Dad telling him that she was at the Cullens. Then she locked up the house and headed into the woods.

By the time that she got there, she thought maybe Edward did have a point. She may be right in some things but that doesn't mean that she really knows them. Actually know them. Yet since Edward was the one to point this out she would start with him. So when she reached their house and noticed that he wasn't there. Bella started to head to the meadow that Edward loved to frequent. It didn't take her long to get there, no what she couldn't do was walk straight out there to meet him. She was actually very nervous with this idea. She didn't know if she could handle the idea of Edward actually being a great person with what she wanted him to be. Bella knew it would be easier to ignore them if she kept thinking badly about them. Finally after about half an hour Bella took the first step. She wanted to be a good person, the big person.

Edward turned his head to watch her. As Bella walked towards him, she could see how beautiful he truly was and she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to him. Bella didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Yet it was what it was. So as Edward sat up and turned his body towards her, Bella began to sit facing him.

"Hello Edward"

This seemed to be a good start because Edward smiled at her. This got Bella's heart to stutter, because his smile was crooked and Bella realized that not only was she attracted to him, she wanted him to be attracted to her.

"Hello Bella. I'm really happy that you came to see me. I was hoping that we could get to know one another."

Bella couldn't help herself and she smiled as well.

"What do you want to know Edward? Yet I must warn you if you go back to the topics that were discussed last you really wouldn't be getting much more than an answer that you already have."

"Alright Bella. How about we start off with something simple. What is your favorite color?"

"Green, your favorite color?"

"Blue. Where did you go to school before this?"

"I went to a school in London. It was to train for a job. I can't really go into it more than that."

"A job. Are you as old as you say you are?"

"No Edward, I actually am 20 years old."

At this piece of news Edward seemed surprised, and with "You really don't look that old Bella." Bella could honestly say that hey maybe she would age well as she got older.

"How about you Edward, how old are you physically and how long have you been that age?"

It seemed that Edward enjoyed being honest about himself because he didn't mind her knowing about what he was, "Well Bella I was turned at 17 and have been 17 for 92 years."

"Really, bloody hell."

And that was how the evening spent. For the first time Bella felt what it was like to get to know someone. Actually getting to know someone. She like it.

AN: I really didn't feel like repeating some chapters from Twilight.

Bella and Edward are starting to know each other, and the relationship has started, so give some kudos!


	23. Chapter 23

Bella was sitting in her room. She had been spending time with Edward after school getting to know him. Edward it seemed to be nothing of what she expected. Yet she didn't really know what to do with this new relationship. It's not like she could say Edward, I'm attracted to you but there is a very evil wizard that wants to enslave you and your family members for his personal use. So moving forward in any shape or fashion is just impossible right now.

Yet another thing Bella found amusing was that Edward was a distant cousin to Cedric was amusing. Especially considering the resemblance between the two. Yet she was worried that her attraction to Edward was due to her missing Cedric and the close relationship that they shared. Bella was able to tell him anything and now she had no one she could confide everything to. Charlie was great, but he was her father and well she felt some things couldn't be shared with him.

So Bella felt that she was at an impasse of how to deal with the Edward situation. Also the whole town seemed to be in an uproar about Charlie filing for retirement and his subsequent move to a different country. Also his long time friend seemed really upset about it, and even more when he found out that Bella had spending a lot of time with the Cullens. Even Edward had to ask about why Charlie was moving, but that was just one of the many questions that she had been ignoring. She had also to deflect about her arm and how she left the house that day. Yet when she just mentioned the word magic Edward scoffed at the concept, so Bella knew that explaining it would be amusing.

So now graduation was here. Charlie's house was on the market. Dumbledore and Charlie spent a weekend looking for a place that would be suitable for his needs. It was close to the Weasley's since that is who he would be mostly working with. So they quickly constructed a house that was modern by muggle standards but had some magical improvements. Charlie loved it. Also there would be a room for Bella for whenever she wanted to come for a visit.

However Bella spent a lot more time around the Cullens house. Especially with what had happened at the ministry this past week. Now the magical community knew Voldemort was back and it was also known that he didn't get what he wanted. So Bella was actually spending a lot more time guarding the Cullens. Also more members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived to help Bella keep an eye on all of them throughout the day. Not a single Cullen could no longer go unaccounted for during the day.

As Bella went to get the dress that she would wear under the graduation gown she felt that she had grown as a person. Even though she found muggles to be small minded, through Edward and their debates of what was right and wrong. Bell could now grasp why they thought some of things that they did. They didn't have magic so they had to account for some of the more mystical things with a sense that there was something out there bigger than them. Also now that most of her things had been returned to her house in London she would soon get back her everyday life. Especially since Dumbledore had come up with a plan to hide the Cullens and now they could get them out of town without suspicion.

It seemed that the only Cullen that missed their extra ability was Alice. The others with Edward's help had come to accept Bella. However Alice refused since Bella refused to give back her gift. She was going to have to go through life a bit more normally for now. After Voldemort is destroyed they could revisit this issue. Bella still found that Alice was intrusive and didn't want or she was just being plain stubborn about giving her gift back. Yet she knew that more than likely that she would. It was time for Bella to get ready for graduation and considering what this meant to Charlie she decided to actually dress nice. So Bella pulled her hair up into tight curlers and pulled out a chemise and sheer silk stockings. Bella lavished her skin with a lotion of blackberry's and vanilla. Then rolled on her stockings and secured them with garters. Bella then had her hair pinned tightly to her head. Her tresses were pulled into a twist at the nape of her neck. Her hair looked like an intrinsic bob. Then she pulled on her black silk dress. It had a scoop neck that finished right above her breasts. The straps were thick and it scalloped down to her knees. It had black beads that built up to a bursting pattern with silver beads in the center. As Bella looked herself over she was pleased. Now all she needed was to add some makeup then she would be ready to do this graduation ceremony. She gave her eyes a darker look and some red lipstick to finish off her look.

Bella grabbed the cap and gown and decided to start towards the school. Charlie was finishing his last few things before he was officially done with work. As Bella went to get in line for the processional she thought she saw someone who shouldn't have been there. As she went to get a better look there was no one there. Bella didn't know if she saw Bellatrix Lestrange but considering she was out of Azkahban Bella decided that is was possible. As the graduation ceremony was droning on; Bella took her time to look around for Charlie. He wasn't their and it was starting to worry Bella. When Bella went to go get her diploma she looked out into the crowd and what she saw was the biggest shock of her life. Instead of Charlie there were three death eater masks in the back of the crowd. Bella now knew something was terribly wrong, but it wasn't with the Cullens.

AN: Sorry for the long delay, but real life and this chapter was giving me some trouble…. Hopefully now that the transition back into more HP stuff it will move a lot faster…. Also I am going to be headed back to the states for some vacation but during the long flights I will be working on the story but no definite timeline on updates… Thanks everyone who has been hanging in there and encouraging the updates!

Also about the style Bella wears when she wants be more dressy is based off of the fashions in the 1920's, it's a style I think would suit Bella….


End file.
